The Crypt of Popol Vuh
by FossilQueen1984
Summary: Three years after the Tesseract Machine, Tintin and Helene are married and are expecting twins. When a mysterious Mayan artifact is stolen and Calculus is called overseas, the gang goes along for a wild Indiana Jones style adventure. But, something dark lurks in the shadows. Romance, action, polical intrigue and childbirth await. Tintin/Helene centric.
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Tintin: The Crypt of Popol Vuh

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: Here it is Finals Week at school and with all the awesome reviews I have been getting, and because I love action/adventure stories this time of year, here is the sequel to The Girl and The Tesseract Machine. I give you this story, a romance in the style of Indiana Jones. This will have romance, action/adventure, political intrigue, quiet moments and SNAKES! Just kidding about the snakes, or am I? I own nothing mentioned, except for Helene, Rosamund and the twins. All other characters belong to Gorges Remi, Russell T Davies, Steven Spielberg, Peter Jackson, Neil Gaiman, BBC, BBC America and 20th Century Fox. This story is dedicated to fellow writer Scarlet Shamrock for all her wonderful support and Narnian-Queen-of-Fire for giving us an epic romance trilogy. Let the saga continue!

Suggested Soundtrack: Raider's March, Princess Leia's Theme, Hedwig's Theme- John Williams, Arritetty's Song- Hisaishi's rendition

Chapter 1: Reunions and surprises

The squat, grey building overlooking Antwerp's industrial center was marked with the telltale red cross of a hospital center. Indeed, that was what the young couple in the blue Fiat was looking for. Pulling over into an empty spot under a flowering yew tree, the lovely brunette female stepped out ahead of an over excited fox terrier. Snowy barked happily, he had not been thrilled about getting up at 4:15 in the morning just for his owners to drive all the way to Antwerp just to meet up with the in-laws who weren't even scheduled to get back into port later that afternoon. What were they doing here so early, anyways?

Making for a bush, Snowy defecated and relaxed, "Ah, that's better. Really Tintin, why did you and Helene have to get up so damn early? I know it's your third anniversary but couldn't you have stayed in Brussels?" He trotted over to his owners and woofed imperiously, only to have the kneeling girl pat his head softly. She smiled, "Well, mister crabby terrier I'm glad to see someone's in a better mood."

Helene Berlioz, nee Dupont, reached towards the tree when her husband of three years helped her to her feet. She blushed, "Tintin! I'm only 8 weeks along, why are you treating me like I'm much further along than that?" Spinning her around, Tintin stroked her face gently and kissed her. "I'm not worried, I was just helping you. Don't give me that look! Helene, you've come so far and look at us. Married for three years, and your no longer wearing that blasted eye patch." Here he stroked her right write gently. After they got married in London, Tintin had asked her to please stop wearing the eye patch, but she had been reluctant to stop wearing it. Tintin was patient about her giving it up at all. It had taken more love making sessions than he wanted to count just to convince her to wear it on her wrist.

Three years of marriage had hardly changed them. Tintin was still Tintin, and Helene no longer wore her trademark eye patch. Freya's necklace, the Time Lord relic that had brought them together, still hung around her neck. Snowy nudged at them, why were they so slow? A bird chirped overhead, and the couple realized they were going to be late. Offering her his arm, Tintin escorted his wife into the office of Julia Rocqueford, OB-GYN.

Inside the French revival styled waiting room, the young couple signed in and waited. Tintin and Helene knew they were having a baby, but about three weeks into the pregnancy, Helene had waken up in a fright. Placing Tintin's hands on her still flat belly, he could feel two distinct flutters! Twins, it had to be- he and Helene were having two babies instead of the one the registered nurse at Saint Jude the Martyr's insisted they were having. A frantic phone call up to Marlinspike had Calculus tell the worried couple there was nothing to worry about; Helene was most certainly carrying twins! Annoyed about having said that previously, Tintin had hung up and told Helene not to worry, they would get an ultrasound as soon as the foetus(es) had developed enough. As it turned out, their regular doctor was away and Haddock and Rosamund were returning from the honeymoon is Iceland that afternoon. The timing could not have been more perfect.

Just then, a friendly brunette in her early forties poked her head out, "Monsieur and Madame Berlioz? Hello, I am Julia Rocqueford and it's a pleasure to meet you. Well, you must be Snowy. This way. I understand you want to have an ultrasound. I have looked at the papers, and it seems that you two are most likely having twins. Just to make sure though, let's get you hooked up here."

The esteemed doctor showed them into an exam room and had Helene lay down on a table. Tintin patted her hand while Snowy paced himself in a nearby chair. Julia rolled in a device that looked like a television camera. He barked at it, and Tintin explained that the machine was going to take a video of his and Helene's babies. Snowy smiled, he wanted to see what humans puppies looked like at 8 weeks gestation. Helene pulled up the skirt of her blue and yellow swing dress to reveal a slightly swollen belly. Snowy wagged his tail, and woofed.

Tintin hushed him, but Julia replied, "It's all right, I'll bet Snowy is just curious, aren't you boy? Well, Snowy- I'll tell you as I go along. I am going to take this gel and place some on Helene's stomach. I use this gel to get a good video of Helene's baby or babies as the case might be. The video will show up on this screen. Okay, Helene and Tintin, let's start."

Helene winced slightly as the cold gel was rubbed on her bare skin. Even with a partly sunny sky and the high temperature in the mid 70's, the air conditioning was set on stun. Tintin kissed her cheek and murmured sweet nothings into to her ear. Slowly but surely, a grey image began to appear on screen. Snowy woofed, he could make out one… no two, two grey blobs fluttering inside Helene. She began to tear up, "Tintin! We really are having twins!" Tearing up himself, Tintin embraced her and murmured, "Twins, two little ones. God, what have we created is nothing short of a miracle."

Snowy woofed, "Congratulations Tintin, you and Helene created twin puppies" Patting the dog in the head good naturedly, Tintin inquired if they could tell what the gender was. Julia replied that a more powerful lens would be needed, but it was possible. Switching a knob, Tintin and Helene could make out their children's heads, arms, legs and the foetus on the left side a certain form of genitalia. Helene grinned, "How about that, Tintin? A boy and a girl! Mon dieu, what is everyone going to say back home?"

Tintin laughed and kissed her tenderly, "Who cares about that, we're having children! Dear, beloved Helene, you are carrying my children. I love you so much." Helene returned the kiss, and Julia turned off the machine. This was the best part of the job, seeing parents react happily to seeing their unborn children.

After cleaning up, Helene and Tintin prepared to pay the bill, but Julia wouldn't let them. "I remember seeing your wedding, and since today is your third anniversary, let's call this a gift." Kissing them each on the cheek, Tintin and Helene left the office in a daze, elated by the news- they were having twins! Snowy trotted behind, happy that his owners were expecting a healthy litter.

By now, the restaurants and pubs had opened for breakfast, so Tintin and Helene sat down to breakfast. 'Here's to us, three years of marriage and to our unborn darlings," Tintin raised his glass of soda water. Helene did likewise, as they shared a sweet kiss. Snowy, for such a good job at behaving, was rewarded with half a quiche with bacon! Snowy gratefully chowed down, as Tintin and Helene enjoyed their oatmeal and toast.

After breakfast, Tintin and Helene walked hand in hand around a park while Snowy sniffed along the ground, the earth seemed alive somehow. It was late spring and the trees and grass were greening at a rapid rate. Wild flowers dotted the flowerbeds as the trio strolled along. Of course, Tintin and Helene were stealing kisses every few minutes so when Snowy smelled the familiar smell of starched bowler hats he knew who would be rounding the corner.

Sure enough, the Thom(p)sons were rounding a corner when they spotted Tintin and Helene snogging on the bench. Mistaking them for young teens, they shouted, "Hallo, hallo there, lovebirds. Come on, nix with the snogging!" Running along the path, they tripped over a low lying bush and landed at the feet of the couple. Snowy barked in surprise, what were they doing here?

Glancing up at them, Thomson greeted them, "Sorry about that, folks. I thought you were someone else. Wait, Tintin and Helene? How are you two lovers doing? It's your anniversary today. Three years today. By the way, congratulations on the bun in the oven." Standing up, Thompson cut in, "To be precise, congratulations on the coming baby! By the way, have you thought of any names yet?"

Helene and Tintin admitted that they had not thought of any names yet, but they would let them know. Waving good bye, the Interpol officers returned towards town, leaving an amused couple. "Should we have told them we have thought of names, but instead of using one we're using both," Helene asked as Tintin whistled for Snowy to stop burrowing under the shrubbery. He shook his head, "I doubt they'll need to know right away. As it is, when Haddock and Rosamund return, they'll want to know all about this."

For the past three months, Captain Haddock and his fiancée, Rosamund Dupont, had been on a ship with a documentary crew filming polar bear migrations in the Artic near Iceland. With the filming finished, they were all due back in port that afternoon. Tintin and Helene decided to make the trip themselves as Calculus was grading final exams, Dalek Sec was sitting on jury duty for the next week and Ianto and Jack were doing the tourist thing in Jakarta.

Deciding to surprise them, the couple spent the rest of the morning at some art galleries and spent time at the port's museum of maritime history. It was quite remarkable that the Nazi's had not destroyed the port when Allied troops reclaimed the town. Tintin quietly rubbed Helene's back as she traced the outlines of the beached ships with her fingers. Certainly, Haddock's collection back at home was impressive but this was all much more modern, a tribute to war that had caught mankind at its best and its worst. "Even is our most desperate hours, we still had hope," Helene murmured as they exited and made their way to the jetty where people were lining up to receive returning family members and friends.

From the deck of the _R.M.S Gryffindor_, a familiar blue sweater and a cream colored shirt came into view. Waving to them, Helene and Tintin smiled at the older couple. From where they were standing on the deck, Haddock could make out the tuft of hair that clearly belonged to his son-in-law and best friend, his daughter and the small terrier running in circles. Taking a swig of Loch Lomond, he told Rosamund, "Well, the welcoming committee is here. I am glad to be home." Kissing the woman beside him, he grinned as they walked down the gangplank with the other Belgian tourists and crew members. After getting their luggage, Haddock and Rosamund embraced the couple and chatted about the documentary.

Dropping into a pub, Haddock raised a glass, "Here's to Tintin and Helene. Three years of marriage, may there be many more. Also, to my upcoming wedding to the love of my life. _Proszt!" _ The glasses clinked as they drank to the successful marriage and what was sure to be a lovely, if not long overdue wedding. Tintin nudged Helene, it was now or never. "Tintin smiled at Helene softly before clearing his throat.

"Before we order lunch, Captain, Rosamund; there is something I have to tell you. Well, Helene and I have to tell you. Darling, will you do the honour?" Helene smiled, "Father, Mother… Tintin and I… well I'm pregnant!"

Haddock glanced at the couple is shock, "Typhoons, are you telling that you and Tintin are carrying the next generation of Haddocks? By Columbus, this is wonderful! Let me take a look, two months along from the looks of it!" Crying profusely, he embraced both of them and blubbered, "This really is the happiest day of my life. It could only get better if… I felt two heartbeats… Twins? My god, this really is wonderful. My dear Augustin and Helene are giving me twins! Glad to see you had in in you, boy. Waiter, another round!" Rosamund shook her head and told Haddock to sit down, he was going overwhelm them.

"Besides, we have a full seven months until they arrive. Augustin, when is Helene due," Rosamund inquired and Haddock cooed to his daughter's slightly swollen belly. Tintin grinned, proudly, "January 3, we're expecting them just after New Year's. I am happy for you and Haddock. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to rescue my dear wife from her overzealous father."

Tintin managed to get Helene away from her father just long enough for Snowy to start drinking from his stein. Haddock growled at Snowy, "Get away from that, 'm going to be a grandfather and you aren't." Snowy urked loudly, only to get a swat from Rosamund who slipped the dog a beef bone from her soup. The two couples sat to lunch, basking in the warmth of new love and new life. What a wonderful surprise and reunion.


	2. Chapter 2: The Khemed Embessy Ball

The Adventures of Tintin: The Crypt of Popol Vuh

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: Hey there, here's the second chapter. I know it looks slow, but good stories start out quiet before anything exciting happens. On the other hand, things happen in media res, like Raiders of the Lost Ark. I only own Helene, Rosamund and the twins. All other characters mentioned or written in belong to Gorges Remi, Steven Spielberg, Peter Jackson, Russell T Davies, Neil Gaiman, BBC, BBC America, and 20th Century Fox. As far as voice acting is concerened, Calculus is voiced by John Cleese, Mohammed Ben Kalish Ezab is voiced by Ewan McGregor, Abdullah is voiced by Daniel Radcliffe and Rastapopoulos is voiced by Viggo Mortensen. On with chapter 2!

Suggested Soundtrack: Arrietty's Song- Hisaishi's rendition, Doctor Who theme, Lady Eboshi- Joe Hisaishi, Doctor Who's Theme

Chapter 2: Auction and Ball at the Khemed Embassy

By the time lunch was over, Helene and Tintin were starting to nod off as Haddock regaled with the exciting bits from the film documentary. Snowy sat spellbound, "Well, did you get to actually see any of the polar bears face to face, or did you and Rosamund have to stay on the boat?" He barked excitedly, Haddock really was a first rate story teller. It was at that moment Helene murmured something incoherent and Tintin broke out of his trance. Rosamund gave a Haddock a concerned look, the youngsters were exhausted.

"Well, no use staying here then, Come on you two, it's back to Marlinspike," he commented dryly. Tintin apologized about staring out into space, but they had gotten up early to make the three hour trip. Helene was nearly asleep on her feet, and made a face at Tintin as he attempted to carry her bridal style. "Keep this up, and I will run away on the TARDIS," she complained loudly as they made their way to the warm Fiat in the hospital parking lot.

"You will do no such thing, Helene Berlioz. Because I love you too much to let you leave, you're pregnant, and you are tired," Tintin scolded gently, punctuating his sentences with soft kisses. Helene muttered an apology before conking out. Tintin chuckled, she was exhausted the poor dear, before they climbed into the back seat. He fell asleep himself as Snowy plopped down on top of the snoozing couple. Usurping the driver's seat, Rosamund laughed quietly at the sleeping couple. The late night feedings were going to be a killer come January.

Haddock sat down and asked, "Why is it every time we go out for a drive, you're behind the wheel? I was piloting the ship the entire time, so why not the car?" Rosamund distracted him with a searing kiss. "You're not sober, sir." Haddock smirked; she was in for it now. Locking the doors, Rosamund began the long drive home.

By the time they finally got back to Marlinspike, it had begun to rain and as the car lurched to a stop, Tintin woke up. Rubbing his eyes, he recognized they were back in Marlinspike. He nuzzled Helene, and whispered, "Sweetheart, we're home." Helene's dark eyes fluttered open, "Sorry about earlier, I love you, you know?" Leaning up, she kissed him sweetly. The exited, quickly followed by Snowy who darted under the boxwoods and emerged two minutes later, feeling refreshed.

They were all greeted by Calculus, who was happy to see them. "I am happy to see you all are back. Haddock, did you hear the news? You're going to be a grandfather to twins! Oh, you knew already? Hmph! You look lovely as always, Rosamund. Oh, I meant to tell you that the wedding planner called. She said she could get up here later next week, as she's booked for a double wedding in Ghent and her niece's graduation from Oxford is this Friday," he chattered cheerfully as they walked towards the second floor.

During the lull in the conversation Tintin inquired, "Well, if that's the case then, where are Dalek Sec, Ianto and Jack Harkness?" Calculus replied that Sec was holed up in a hotel downtown while the jury deliberated the fate of a Hungarian serial killer, and he was unaware of where Ianto and Jack were currently. Rosamund said she hoped they weren't playing naked hide and go seek. If they did, she feared Nestor would give notice at a moment's notice. Haddock frowned, "That wouldn't be good at all. But then again, those oversexed coelacanths should know better."

Of course, it would be at that moment that a less than fully clothed Jack Harkness would spring from the laundry chute and laughed in triumph, "I am so good at this game; Ianto is going to be begging for tips. As he should… aw shit! When did you all get back?"

Tintin and Helene blushed, Rosamund could only roll her eyes and Haddock and Calculus gave the immortal sex-god a dirty look, "We have been back for ten minutes and you have turned my ancestral home into a brothel! By Columbus, Sir Francis is rolling over in his grave! Now, go put on some clothes."

Harkness mumbled something about having the run of the house, when Haddock chucked his now empty decanter at the man. Harkness took the point and retreated to the bedroom he shared with Ianto. With that tiresome chore finished, Helene and Tintin retired to their bedroom.

Helene kicked off her sandals and collapsed onto the bed. Staring up at the ceiling, she murmured to her children, "Well little loves; when you visit Marlinspike with me and your Papa, you're going to meet some very strange people. There's your grandfather, Archibald Haddock. He drinks ups a storm, but he is the bravest, kindest man I know, next to your father of course. Then there is your grandmother, my mother. She is going to spoil you rotten with books and Professor Calculus will teach you all about the world in the garden." She stopped as Tintin lay down next to her and held her close, and rubbed her stomach softly. "Your lovely mother forgot to mention you will also meet Dalek Sec. He's a strange alien from the long dead planet of Skaro, but he's a decent sort once he warms up to you. Then there's Captain Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones. Jack's a Captain, like your grandfather, though none of us is quite sure what of. He is a rascal, but a loyal friend. Ianto is a gentle soul, who knows about the world as Calculus does. He and Jack and lovers, and you'll learn about that when you're older." He gently kissed Helene's belly and kissed Helene soundly. Curled up together on the bed, they fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about their twins, a little boy and girl with dark fly away hair and impossibly blue eyes.

The next morning, Nestor was very happy to have everyone back home. Breakfast was oatmeal and toast, and Helene inquired to Ianto, "Was everything quiet here yesterday? With Sec holed up downtown, and the Professor grading term finals, were you and Harkness busy?" Her face flushed slightly recalling yesterday's embarrassing welcome. Ianto, who was aware of this, replied blithely that he and Harkness were investigating a satanic cult and a possible resurrection of the Weeping Angels. Thankfully, there was no Weeping Angel, but the cult was using illegal opiates and classified information to blackmail locals into shelling out donations. The total sum was about 45,000 francs, or what Tintin and Helene earned in a year. Tintin let out a whistle, quite a good haul for blackmailers disguised as a cult. Harkness commented that is wasn't an easy infiltration, but the Thom(p)sons arrived with backup just in time for arrests. As the ringleaders were wanted men back in Liverpool for drug smuggling, the Belgian courts had the men extradited almost at once.

It was at this moment the doorbell rang, and Nestor went to retrieve the morning mail. Snowy barked in excitement and bolted out the front door. Sure enough, Marlinspike's resident mouser saw him and off the terrier ran, back towards the once again thriving vegetable garden. Refusing to have a wound up canine running underfoot, Nestor closed the front door.

Rummaging through the mail, Haddock commented, "Bill, bill, solicitation, junk, invitation, hey an invitation! Let's see. It says we are invited to a ball and auction at the Khemed embassy this evening. Couples only, I see. Well, that sounds fun! What do you say Tintin, shall we treat the women to an evening soiree?" Helene smiled, "That sounds wonderful. Does the advert say what will be auctioned off?"

Handing it to Tintin, the reporter announced that numerous relics would be auctioned off, along with works of art 'rescued' from former Nazi strongholds and private collections. Up for auction was a date with the Milanese Nightingale. Haddock gagged when he heard this, who in the right mind would want to willingly go on a date with Bianca Castafirore? Helene and Tintin shared a quiet laugh, when Rosamund kissed her lover, "Really Archibald? We're engaged, I don't think you have anything to worry about. Besides, Calculus would enjoy an evening with her." Calculus agreed heartily to this, he was an admirer of the esteemed soprano. With that settled everyone spent the rest of the RSVP-ing and getting ready for that evening.

As the leave time drew near, everyone finished getting cleaned up and ready. Rosamund was wearing a long sleeved burgundy gown with cap sleeve and white linen gloves. Haddock was wearing the tuxedo he wore when he was first honored by Belgium's Sober Sailor Society. Rosamund chuckled at her fiancée, "Well, don't you look handsome. Oops, you missed something." Haddock looked at his tie to see what she was talking about, when her lips met his. He embraced her before returning the kiss. Rosamund smiled, "Good aim."

On the other side of the hallway, Helene was having trouble getting her dress zipped. Her dress was a white silk dress that was styled of a Greek chiton. Indeed, the fitted corselet top and skirt were draped in the Greco-Roman style, but the skirt clung to her baby bump, and this was making difficult to button the top. The collar was a v-neck, but not to terribly revealing. The sleeves clung to her slender arms, while her hair was pulled back into a simple pony tail, the eye patch still worn as a bracelet. Tintin walked across the bedroom floor and helped his wife finish buttoning her dress. Pulling her close, his eyes gazed upon her beauty. He pulled her close and kissed here, "You really are beautiful." Helene blushed, "What did I do to deserve such a wonderful husband?" Stroking her hair, they stayed in the tender embrace, when Nestor called to them, the limo was waiting! The youngsters shared a soft smile, it was time to go.

Snowy was dead to the world in the library as they left, exhausted from chasing the cat and digging up the garden. Tintin grinned; Snowy deserved a good rest away from his human companions.

As they made their way towards the ornate embassy, Helene inquired to her husband, "Tintin, how do you know the Emir of Khemed anyway?" Tintin explained that his parents had stayed in Stalingrad for a few more days after Helene and Rosamund's hasty departure when Tintin's father, Pierre Berlioz, decided to take a business holiday in the much warmer and business friendly emirate of Khemed. As a wealthy businessman, Pierre saw the emirate as a way to introduce freight rail for commerce in the Arabian Peninsula. The now Emir, had been 15 years old to Tintin's 7 and a half. The prince took a liking to the small Belgian boy, somewhat morose over losing his best friend and childhood sweetheart, and had cheered him up by taking the smaller child exploring and acting as an older brother. Mohammed was interested in hearing about the small loudmouth known as Helene, and cheered the boy up by saying that chances were he would meet Helene again once they grew up.

Tintin admitted that Mohammed had said this only to cheer him up, and only in retrospect had the Emir's prophecy come true, though in a rather strange and somewhat horrifying chain of events. Dropping them of at the door, Tintin led Helene in on his arm as Haddock did the same. As they stepped into the silk and curry scented foyer, they spotted the Emir, decked out in the royal clothing of the Indian Maharajah. Greeting the couples, his eyes lit up on the ginger haired reporter and the lovely sylph on his arms, her stomach swollen with new maternity. Smiling inwardly he thought, _Allah bless them, Augustin has found his Helene and they are having a child. Looks like what I said all those years ago really did pay off._

Greeting them warmly, Mohammed clapped Tintin warmly on the shoulders, "It has been much too long, dear Augustin. How are you? I heard you found your childhood sweetheart and got married, it made the papers at home. You must be the Helene Dupont that stole Augustin's heart as a child. You are a lovely young woman; it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Mohammed Ben Kalish Ezab." Helene curtseyed and thanked him for the warm welcome. Mohammed returned the compliment, when he showed them to the ballroom. He then warmly greeted Haddock and Rosamund and inquired about the wedding. But before Haddock could get to the door, the Emir whispered to him, "A word of caution, Haddock. Allah forbids the drinking of spirits back home, but here we are serving wine. Please put your flask away." Haddock babbled an embarrassed apology, but the Emir good naturedly assured the man he had nothing to worry about.

Making their way onto the dance floor, the band, comprised of Indian embassy staffers, broke out into a fast moving waltz version of _Arrietty's Song_. Tintin whirled his wife on the dance floor, hands firmly on her waist and shoulders. Head held high, they shared a tender look as they waltzed seamlessly with the music. From where they were standing, Rosamund and Haddock looked on with pride at the young couple dancing on the floor. Haddock led Rosamund on the dance floor and led her in a dance as the band played a strange number entitled _Doctor Who_. There was something vaguely science fiction to the tune, but it made for a great dance number.

The music eventually died down as the couples began to dine on the curried lamb kabobs and rice-lentil salad. Helene ate less than Tintin did, was she not feeling well? Noticing her husband's concern, Helene quietly reassured him that she was fine; she just wasn't all that hungry. It was into this discussion that Mohammed sat down across form them at the table.

"You aren't hungry? But, you are clearly pregnant and the bay will need nourishment. Would you like some consommé instead," he asked kindly. Helene blushed and said that it was all right, she and Tintin had eaten a late lunch. Mohammed smiled, and Helene took him up on his offer. When the beef broth was served, Helene placed her rice inside the mug and began to eat. The Emir grinned at the young man, "Truly, she is a service to you, Tintin. I have seen her photographs, such stark beauty and depth in them. Tell me, have you been blind in your left eye your whole life?"

Surprised that someone was genuinely interested in her life story and was kind about it, Helene explained how she and her mother were in Stalingrad investigating the spat of murders at the gulags outside the city limits. She explained how she met Tintin, about how they discovered the Tesseract Machine and Freya's necklace. Helene described how she and her mother had been in a car accident and the thirteen year exile before her return.

Mohammed nodded, "That is interesting, about the Tesseract machines. About 600 years ago, my ancestor was fighting terrible granite cherubim that were killing our people coming home from the Haj. When my father went to mete out justice to those winged demons, a mysterious man in a blue box appeared to him and offered to fight. My ancestor was grateful for any help, so they vanquished the demons, but the mysterious man had disappeared! The local Imam said that the mysterious man was the Doctor, a savior of all peoples in times of great peril. It was by the Doctor's good fortune you two were reunited. My son, Abdullah, is just mad about the Doctor and that new British television show _The Star Warriors_. Hey there, Abdullah! Come here for a moment, I want you to meet these people."

A bored looking young boy about 10 or 12 years old sulked over to the table, annoyed at having to be at another dinner party hosted by his father. He was wearing clothes similar to his father and he glanced at Tintin and Helene. "Your father's friend, Tintin aren't you? I saw the photos of your wedding, but she's not wearing her eye patch anymore." He said hello to everyone else before escaping into a crowd. Mohammed shook his head, "You'll have to excuse him, he's bored at these functions. Oh, there goes the Ambassador of New Zealand. Will I see you at the auction?"

Haddock assured the man that they would, and as the Emir left they were left in silence as the musicians played something by Brahms. As people began to file towards the auditorium, Helene nearly tripped over someone.

"Watch wear your going, you overinflated dingbat," she hissed sourly as a large, well-dressed Greek pulled her up by her arms. He frowned in disapproval, "I was miss. But you should be more careful; you don't your husband and father weeping over your grave now." He smiled darkly, and she shivered. Sauntering away, Helene gripped her skirt so tightly her knuckled were turning white. Haddock, Tintin and Rosamund were already seated, and wondering where on earth Helene was. Mohammed was about to enter, when he saw the well-dressed Greek eye Helene darkly with Helene pinned to the wall, somewhat in shock. Had something happened? Walking over to her, he inquired, "Miss Helene, are you all right? Did that man touch you? Go to Tintin and your parents so I may deal with him."

"No, don't do that! I mean, it's all right, your Highness. I just bumped into him was all. He did give me a fright though," she insisted. Still not convinced, Mohammed escorted her to Tintin, who found himself being embraced by his trembling wife. Haddock and Rosamund looked to the Emir, who whispered he would explain later. Wondering who would have the gall to attack his daughter, Haddock spied the Greek and the two men locked eyes. The exchange ended when Bianca Castafiore, of all people walked in front of him and waved. Turning around, Haddock let out a sigh of relief!

With everyone settled, the auction began. As the items began to get sold, Tintin realized that many of what would have been considered looted archaeological artefacts were being bought by one man, the man that had frightened Helene. Indeed, her arms were crossed protectively her swollen belly. Who was he, and what had he said to his wife? Midway through, the next item was a small wooden box, covered with Mayan glyphs. According the emcee, it was unknown where it was from, but most certainly from someone's private collection. The front of the box was etched with the form of a hideous man, his innards flayed and spewing blood. The warrior's fingers were claw-like and Tintin and Helene knew who it was depicting- it was supposed to be Popol Vuh, the Mayan god of death and the Underworld. Roughly translated from the native Mayan tongue of Queacha to Flemish, the term Popol Vuh meant 'the flayed lord'. It was intriguing and would be a good conversation piece back at Marlinspike.

The bidding began at 600 francs. Haddock called out and raised the price to 790. The Greek raided it to 3,400! Haddock glared at him, nobody outbid him! Just as the bidding war came to a head, Bianca Castafiore announced the price of 69,780 francs. Smiling at Haddock and Rosamund, she retrieved the coveted box and handed it to Haddock. "Bonjour again, Archibald. You must be his fiancée, Rosamund. I hope you two are happy together. This is for Cuthbert and please tell him I will happily see him for lunch sometime this week while I prepare for a televised concert in Liverpool."

Sitting back down, the man hissed, "What on earth did you do that for? I need that box." Castafiore scolded him and said that he shouldn't have been so rude to Tintin's expectant wife. The Greek smacked his forehead, what was it with these people?

The night drew to a close and as Nestor pulled around Mohammed pulled Tintin and Helene aside, "That man who was rude to you earlier, I have learned from the security guards that he is a Greek businessman called Rastapopoulos. I get the feeling he was after the box for some other reason rather than a charity auction. Go home and keep that safe." Patting their hands, he saw them off before praying to Allah to keep them safe.


	3. Chapter 3: Spindles of Fire and Ice

The Adventures of Tintin: The Crypt of Popol Vuh

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: Well, was that exciting or what? The villain has revealed himself, but motives are unknown, the Emir is happy for Tintin and Helene, and we have the relic in safe hands. What more will be revealed in this chapter? Read and find out! I still own nothing mentioned, except for the female leads and Helene and Tintin's unborn twins. As a note, the term for 'spindles of fire and ice' seen later on in this chapter has been translated into Spain's Basque dialect.

Suggested Soundtrack: Cursum Perficio- Enya

Chapter 3: Spindles of Fire and Ice

On the way back to Marlinspike Hall, Tintin and Helene were strangely quiet and this bothered Haddock and Rosamund. Had something happened between the overzealous Greek and Helene? Rosamund stroked her daughter's hand gently, and gave her a comforting smile. Helene nodded; her mind to preoccupied by what is was about that box that Rastapopoulos wanted with the box. Was he a collector of antiquities or something more sinister? Tintin was already mulling it over, there had to more to this situation, there just had to be.

As the limo lumbered down Labrador Road, Helene spoke up, "Nestor, please pull over. I…I think we should stay here tonight." She yawned, and stared at her husband, eyes pleading for a respite. Tintin nodded, "I think it would do us all well for a good night's sleep. Good night, Captain, Rosamund." Haddock nodded and let them out. The car idled as the couple saw themselves inside.

Curious about what had happened, Nestor inquired, "If I may, sir, what had young Tintin and Miss Helene so worked up? Was the ball too much for her, seeing as she's pregnant and all." Haddock shook his head, "It's all right, Nestor. I know you're worried about them. So are Rosamund and I. Something happened tonight prior to the auction… when you were still employed by Sakarin did he ever speak of some sort of contingency plan if Helene should ever return to our universe and happen to fall pregnant?"

Rosamund could only stare in horror at what her lover was suggesting, "Are you saying that Sakarin knew that Helene would return before he was aware of her bearing the control mechanisms to the Tesseract Machines?"

Driving along the roads towards Marlinspike Hall, Nestor replied quietly, "While I was employed under Sakarin, he never mentioned anything about Miss Helene, but he did carry a grudge against you for carrying of his wife and fathering his rightful heir, or heiress in this case. No, but he had quite a few business dealing with a Grecian. Now, I have seen Greeks before, but this one was different. Quite a large fellow, who had a taste for bribery and industrial powers. I think that Mister Sakarin was put off by a few of this fellow's endeavors of tomb robbing for arcane reliquaries and the like. No, there was never any contingency plan. Although, it was during your and Mister Tintin were after the Unicorn, he told me 'Thank the Lord that Rosamund isn't here, a thorn in my side even now. The child's probably full grown now, a wild rose beauty like her mother. Tintin would find her a most fetching bride. But, they women are exiles, and I will have the treasure.' There you have it, Sir. There was never a contingency plan against either of them. Is that all?" Rosamund shook her head.

Everyone was asleep when they retired, even Snowy. Rosamund snuggled closer to Haddock, and she asked him, "Who was that, the Greek that frightened our Helene so? I shudder to think what he said to her. Is it possible he knew about Torchwood?" Haddock kissed her soundly, "I highly doubt it. From Nestor, it sounded like this Greekling was a business associate, nothing more. Let's discuss this in the morning." Rosamund nodded, praying that God and Lady Death protect her family.

Across town in the flat of Augustin and Helene Berlioz, the Mayan reliquary sat on the bedside table as the couple settled into a deep, if not troubled sleep. Every so often, a sliver of moonlight would hit the box, and it would glow. As midnight hit, the moon's strongest rays hit the box, and a low, slinking shadow darted across the furniture, clawed fingers caressing the bed sheets, sending pricks of cold and warmth up and down Tintin and Helene's bare skin. Reaching the girl's swollen belly, it let out a hideous shriek and retreated. At that moment, Helene let out a yelp, and clung to her husband, waking him form a horrible nightmare.

Wiping away his fresh tears, he pulled Helene close and kissed her hungrily. Lying her down on the bed, with the lamp on, he whispered, "You're all right, your still here." His hands ran over her belly, allowing himself to feel the fluttering heartbeats of his children. Breaking away, Helene panted, "Tintin, what was that all about. Where are all the snakes?" Tintin stared at her and asked if she also had a nightmare.

Too shaken to go back to sleep, Tintin fixed a pot of tea as they cuddled on the couch. Curling up in his arms, Helene asked her husband, "Tintin, you were crying. What happened, please tell me?" Tintin was rather reluctant, but he described what happened.

_Standing in a fog, Tintin felt the two small bundles in his arms begin to wiggle is distress as the sound of pall bearers came into sight. They were the ashen and teary faces of Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness and the Thom(p)sons. Tintin hushed the babies, "It's all right, little ones. Father's here, it's just that your mother…" Not able to say any more, the tears flowed freely as he was joined by an equally morose Haddock and Rosamund, clad in black. Even Death was there, carrying a bouquet of wild roses. Lowering the casket into the ground, the final dull thud sent Haddock wailing into his wife's arms. Walking carefully over to the gravestone, Tintin intoned to his newborn children, "Here lies Helene Berlioz, beloved daughter, wife and mother. 11 October 1946- 8 January 1965"…_

Helene paled, "You saw my death, and Lady Death was there? Oh Tintin, I am so sorry!" She clung to him, guilty for all the midnight angst she was causing. Tintin hushed her with a sweet kiss, "But your still here and that is all that matters. Now, what frightened you, sweetheart?" Helene sighed, and began to relate what had frightened her.

_It was a humid, sticky night in a South American jungle. Unable to sleep, a heavily pregnant Helene woke up and lit a candle. Walking along the grass covered walkway; she stumbled over a crack and felt something stir from the doorway at the bottom of the stairs. Making her way around the ancient ruins, Helene heard the hissing of numerous snakes. Edgy but unafraid, she continued to walk along, the twins kicking at her ribs. Gently placing her hand on her belly, she kept moving forward when she felt snakes begin to slithers against her bare feet. She began to pick up the pace, walking as fast as she possibly could, but the snakes joined her in the millions. Finally, she was confronted by a large circular mirror. Peering into it, thousands of scaly, clawed fingers jumped out at her, clawing at her swollen belly. "Stay away from my children, Popol Vuh," she screamed. But, her cried fell on deaf ears and the snakes surrounded her, and she passed out._

Tintin was wide eyed, and held her close. Something was radiating from the box, and it needed to be returned, those dreams were too frightening to have been the musing of the subconscious. Before going back to sleep, Tintin took the box and left it in the study. Afterwards, they dreamt much more pleasant dreams.

The next morning, Tintin and Helene caught the train to Marlinspike Hall and took the box along. This was now official Torchwood business. Over breakfast, Haddock and Rosamund were horrified about the nightmares, was the box responsible somehow? Harkness took one look at it, and made an announcement.

"Well, ladies and gents, what you have here is an authentic 15th century reliquary from San Theodros. Certainly appears to be Mayan in origin, but I see why you suffered from nightmares. See these little sharp tips on the lid. The locals refer to these as _torlojuak-sua eta izotza, _or spindles of fire and ice. They are the seeds of a highly hallucinogenic plant now extinct. Your nightmares were hallucinations, probably brought in by what the Greek douche said to you last night Helene. However, that does not explain the pricking sensation; in fact nobody has ever reported those symptoms. Helene, you said whatever it was screeched when it touched where the twins are sitting? Hmm, very odd indeed. What do you think Ianto?"

Without missing a beat, Ianto replied, "I believe that something unknown was inside that box, and according to South American mythology, Popol Vuh was not only a mythology, he was the proto destroyer god, a being of bloodshed and chaos. He was also seen as a merciful being to those who won his favor. Either way, it looks like we have our adventure."

Helene nodded slowly, "That may be, but what about that Greek? Would he know about those spindles of ice and fire?" Tintin nodded in agreement, holding her close. Surely, something wicked was coming their way, but the box of Popol Vuh, what did it have to do with Rastapopoulos and their unborn children?

It was then that the office rang on the phone; it was Tintin and Helene's editor. He wanted them to cover an interview with collector and businessman Apollo Rastapopoulos. Tintin was beginning to decline, when everyone at the table began to tell him to take the story. It would be a lead in to their investigation. Grimly agreeing, Tintin and Helene took Snowy with them back into Brussels to interview Rastapopoulos.

As they left, Haddock wondered what they had gotten themselves into now, and Rosamund had to agree with this. There was something sinister about this, and Helene's pregnancy was going complicate matters. Whatever happened, Torchwood Europa would rise to meet it. Just then, Calculus shouted, "Would you look at this, there's something moving on the box!"

Racing back to the table, Haddock and Rosamund arrived just in time to see the etched portrait of Popol Vuh swim amongst the glyphs, eyes rolling back into his head, the fresh smell of blood piercing the air. Clawing to the top of the box, the Flayed Lord stretched lazily as blood covered the rest of the box, and a loud hissing was heard. Guns were reached for and aimed at the box, when a silver ankh appeared on the box, a rattling was heard and the box fell silent.

Rosamund breathed, "What in hell just happened?" Picking up a roll of paper, Calculus decreed that a complex hologram was lying on top of the actual box. Inside the holograms, Death made a face at the Flayed Lord, and demanded, "All right! What gives with the breach? You are a mystery of the ancient past, my brothers gave you safe travel to the higher realms. What are you doing here in the mortal realm?"

The Mayan god did not give a reply, but rather made hissing noises while Death nodded. She and the hologram disappeared as Nestor re-entered the room. Asking if everything was all right, Ianto reassured him they were fine and there was nothing to worry about. Closing the door, Ianto moaned, "We are so screwed over. We need to start looking into whose blood that is, and why Rastapopoulos wanted the box that badly."

Across town, Tintin and Helene met Rastapopoulos inside the restaurant of the Hotel Amigo. Smiling when he saw them, he greeted them, "Good day, young sir and madam. I do apologize for my behavior."


	4. Chapter 4: Interview With a Devil

The Adventures of Tintin: The Crypt of Popol Vuh

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: Still own nothing owned. If I did, what I write would be seen on BBC America! But, I only own Helene, Rosamund and the twins. All other characters belong to Gorges Remi, Russel T Davies, Steven Spielberg, Peter Jackson, Neil Gaiman, BBC, BBC America and 20th Century Fox.

Suggested Soundtrack: Binary Sunset- Star Wars: A New Hope, Princess Leia's Theme- John Williams, Land of the Impure- Joe Hisaishi

Chapter 4: Interview with a Devil

Rastapaopoulos gestured to the young couple to join him at an outdoor table. Cautiously, Tintin and Helene joined him and they sat outside on the patio, and the Greek ordered a round of drinks. Helene turned down the offer and ordered unsweetened ice tea instead. He smiled coldly at her, and inquired, "Still sore about last night, Madame? I never did get a chance to apologize."

"Well you should have, frightening a married woman in public at a charity auction in not done," Tintin harshly interrupted, still peeved at the older man's lack of manners and possible lecherous intentions. Sipping at the soda water, he continued, "I understand you are a collector of reliquaries, and that the box in my father in law's possession supposedly belongs to the followers of Popol Vuh, the Mayan god of death and destruction. Why is it you were so intent on getting that box, even though Castafiore won it."

Moving his free arm around Helene, he waited for the other man's presumably self-righteous answer. The Greek downed his martini and said dryly, "I understand the concern, young Tintin. But that box is part of a larger cache of treasure leading to the actual crypt of Popol Vuh, an actual crypt! I suppose you want to know what's in there. Right?"

Tintin and Helene exchanged a glance; certainly the uncovered crypt would be instrumental in translating what few Mayan Codexes remained in storage scattered across Western Europe. Was he telling the truth? Besides San Theodoros was awash in an unending political stalemate that unlikely to end anytime soon. Was there some business arrangement behind this as well? Helene commented that the Russians were eager to turn locals against the local governments, citing the recent uprisings in Chile and Peru.

Rastapopoulos said that he was aware of the violence, but archaeology was a passion of his. Of course, one of the hotel staffers brought him a message. Looking up in anger, he commented, "Excuse me, I need to take this phone call. I am so glad we could have this chat."

As soon he left, Helene commented, "Is it just me, or was that the most confusing interview I have ever conducted? Well, from what I could see, our acquaintance is a blowhard and not the least bit interested in archaeology, rather just buying off tomb robbers and unscrupulous dealers to further his own ego, but why the tidbit about San Theodoros?"

Pulling her close as they walked with Snowy around the square, Tintin replied, "Maybe it was to feed his ego, but whatever he said about the crypt was true. Remember last month's _National Geographic_? There was a blurb in there about a joint team of British and Norwegian archaeologists traveling around South America trying to preserve dig sites from marauding vigilantes and locals. For the sake of argument, let's say that box was smuggled to Europe during one of the digs. Is it that important to whoever is in power that the military-industrial complex to have that box for some unforeseen reason? None of this makes sense, with that I agree with you." Pulling her closer for a kiss, Helene leaned into to kiss.

Just then, Snowy yelped and ran towards them, as a large set of explosions sent glass and bricks flying. Helene screamed as she and Tintin took shelter behind a fountain. Snowy dove into the fountain and barked loudly as debris fell into the water. Once the explosions had stopped, Tintin and Helene stood up as crowds formed in the street, gazing around in horror at the burning Hotel Amigo, its uppermost floors all but destroyed. It had been a bomb! Already on edge, someone called the police and soon the Gran Plac was crawling with officers.

Thompson and Thomson were walking around looking for suspects when the spotted Tintin and Helene. Racing over, Thomson inquired, "Helene! Are you and the baby all right? We can get medics over here in a few minutes. Hey, Tintin! Where is Snowy?" Tintin replied that Snowy was swimming in the fountain. Thomson waded in to the water to retrieve the frightened and wet, but very much alive terrier. Snowy barked, and ran off towards Tintin and Helene.

"What a blast, do the Thom(p)sons know what happened," he wanted to know as Tintin and Helene made there was back towards their flat. Helene was wondering if the blast wasn't planned by Rastapopoulos, or of it just wasn't coincidence? Tintin replied he had no idea. When they arrived, their landlady was in tears seeing them alive and well. Once they were settled in the den, Helene phoned Marlinspike Hall and was talking to Ianto.

"Both of you are all right, thank goodness. The press is all over the blast, there was a pipe bomb that was detonated on the 10th floor of the Hotel Amigo. Amazingly, there were no fatalities. Suspects are unknown." He hung up, and Helene sat back down, badly shaken.

Tintin wrapped his arms around her and was greeted by two soft flutters. At least the babies were safe. Helene collapsed into the embrace, "I just don't know." Kissing her softly, they stayed there for the better part of the afternoon when there was a knock on the door. "Hallo, is anyone in? Tintin, Helene- it's us Thomson and Thompson! We're taking you back to Marlinspike Hall."

Opening the door, the Interpol agents escorted Tintin and Helene into a waiting car. Thompson explained that while they had been rummaging around the blast zone, they had seen a suspicious man driving away in an English roadster. Helene replied that there was nothing suspicious about that, but Thomson replied that the man was seen in the company of several prominent international business men earlier that morning in the hotel's lounge, so he could have been a victim of industrial sabotage.

As soon as they all arrived at Marlinspike, Haddock embraced them and was quite relieved that they were all alive and safe. Snowy, who was still slightly damp from his dip in the fountain, commented, "I don't think going for a swim has ever been so stressful. At least Tintin, Helene and the human puppies are all right."

Once everyone was inside the library, Harkness told everyone what was going on with the box. Because the actual outside was covered in tarlojuak seeds, he, Ianto and Caluclus were soaking in it hydrochloric acid to kill them and clean the box. It was then Calculus commented that the box was probably safe to take out, so they all made their way to Calculus's laboratory, where the sink was emptied and the actual box was revealed.

It was carved from granite and covered in Mayan glyphs, as was expected. What wasn't expected was the lid popping open and revealing a map! Tintin and Helene exchanged a glance, was the map what Rastapolous was after? The map was too wet to read then, so it was going to have to dry.

Upstairs, Haddock and the Thom(p)sons began making inquiries into who may have sold looted relics to reputable buyers and traders, Rosamund, Ianto, Jack and Calculus ran through what they knew about South American mythology. Tintin and Helene offered to help, but everyone said that they had survived a bombing!

Shooing them upstairs, Harkness told them, "Just relax and snog or something. Or better yet, take a holiday with the Doctor and come back with the new babies!" Helene smiled and Tintin carried her over the threshold bridal style before closing the door. Kissing her soundly, he wrapped his fingers in her hair as she returned the kiss.

Softly laying her down on the bed, Tintin gently ran kisses down Helene's neck and lips, arms wrapped around her midsection. Helene wrapped her arms around his shoulders and nuzzled him. Holding her close, they continued to kiss and cuddle until the stress from the day lulled them into peaceful slumber.


	5. Chapter 5: Appraisal and Afterwards

The Adventures of Tintin: The Crypt of Popol Vuh

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: Well, I am back from vacation and finally updating. Expect more updates this weekend, in particular to my story "The Girl and the Tesseract Machine". I only own Rosamund, Helene and the twins. All other characters belong to Gorges Remi, Neil Gaiman, Peter Jackson, Steven Spielberg, Russell T Davies, BBC, BBC America and 20th Century Fox. Enjoy!

Suggested Soundtrack: Requeim- Princess Mononoke, Princess Leia's Theme- John Williams, Evening Falls- Enya

Chapter 5: The Appraisal and What Followed

Brussels was abuzz with angst and paranoia in the weeks that followed the bombing at the Hotel Amigo. Tintin and Helene wrote a series of cover stories about it, even though they had been at the scene when it happened. By now, Rastapopoulos was long gone, a search of his apartment turned up no credible leads to tie him in any way to the crime. In fact, it seemed to be a random crime and no groups or individuals had come forward to claim responsibility. It was into the foray that Calculus decided to have the box appraised at the Belgian Museum of Natural History.

By now, the hot season had arrived in Belgium and everyone was either lounging on porches or finding any bit of shade. While not unbearably hot, the humidity was slightly uncomfortable, as Helene realized as she and Tintin sipped on iced tea as they compiled their notes. According to Thompson and Thomson, the case had gone cold and there was very little chance of it warming up anytime soon. "It's just as well, I'm exhausted and the twins are using my ribs as a soccer field," Helene commented.

Tintin had to agree with her, Belgian summers were notoriously sticky and warm. Finishing the tea, they paid the bill and walked along the shady side of the street, when Calculus spotted them. Waving to them, he ran over and explained that he was getting the reliquary appraised at the Museum of Natural History. Inviting them to come with him, he explained that he also wanted to know if the map was an original.

Tintin and Helene stopped, "Map, what map?" Calculus explained that while they had been resting after the explosion, the lid had popped open and revealed the map. Snowy barked in confusion, why would there be a map inside the box lid? Calculus also went on to say that he was donating the box, but keeping the map. Making their way through the public entrance, Calculus led them down a private hallway designated for museum staff.

Knocking on the door, they were greeted by Doctor Henry Jones Junior, renowned scholar of lost artifacts. The grizzled American smiled at the older man, "It's been a while, Cuthbert. Marion and I haven't seen you since Harry's graduation and Mutt's wedding. You must be Tintin and Helene, pleased to meet you. Henry Jones Junior, please take a seat. Oh, Harry is my daughter- Harriet Marion and my son Mutt is Henry Jones the third."

Once they were all sitting down, Jones explained he and his wife Marion were doing well and inquired what had brought them to his office. Revealing the box, Tintin and Helene explained there strange dreams and the odd seeds. Taking it in strides, Jones said quietly,

"If tarlojuak seeds were used, then this thing originated from a rather large area, not just in San Theodoros but Peru, Chile and Uruguay as well. From the glyphs, this is definitely Mayan in origin and used by royalty, you can see by the quality in the stonework. Probably traded from further north prior to the Spanish arriving."

Examining the map, he whistled. "I have never seen a complete map like this before. See, this shows the entire area thought to be containing lost cities and sites. Map fragments exist but this… this is the real deal. Lady and gentlemen, what we have here is the map leading to the Crypt of Popol Vuh. Mostly the stuff of legend, an actual stronghold thought to contain every recorded codex was created to hide sacred writings from the Spaniards. I'm guessing whoever shipped this box overseas had no idea how valuable this is."

"Valuable enough for the San Theodoros government to hold on to," Tintin inquired. Jones shook his head and replied that he doubted it; the government was more concerned with keeping the locals in line and rooting out unorthodoxy that national heritage. He paused and commented that it was also possible that some outside power may have an interest, as many international industries backed certain politicians. Requesting to keep the box, he let them keep the map.

Returning to Marlinspike Hall in high spirits, Tintin and Helene explained to Haddock and Rosamund about what they had found out. Haddock looked relieved, "Finally, that nasty bugger is out of the house. But the map, Tintin, what about the map?" Helene showed the map and what it entailed. Rosamund was amazed; this had to be the archaeological find of the century! Of course, Ianto and Jack were ready to go but Sec said that they had no reason to go overseas willy-nilly. They needed to tread carefully; the political situations in central South America were volatile.

Of course, during the night looters broke into the museum and smashed the box. When they were interviewed, they claimed that the box had scared them to death so they broke it. Doctor Jones was upset about this, but admitted that maybe it was for the best wit so much happening lately.

The rest of the summer slipped by slowly as Tintin and Helene prepared for the birth of the twins. Haddock and Calculus had Ianto and Jack set up the guest room as a nursery, and Mrs. Finch donated an old bassinet. Rosamund decorated the room and the young couple was surprised and happy. Dalek Sec offered to cook meals once the babies were born.

It was in the middle of August when two things happened that would send the gang on their way to South America. First of all, Calculus received an invitation to lecture at Lima's Academy of Natural Sciences for 20 weeks and secondly, Tintin and Helene were invited along on an archaeological dig along Peru's border with San Theodoros.

There were two ways to get to Lima, by aeroplane or cruise ship. Everyone voted for aeroplane, but as it turned out Harkness and Ianto were needed in Brussels to investigate werewolf sightings in Ghent. Taking Sec with them, they said good bye and left. This left Tintin, Helene, Snowy, Rosamund, Haddock and Calculus to make the trip.


	6. Chapter 6: Missed Flight & Invitation

The Adventures of Tintin: The Crypt of Popol Vuh

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: After starting round two of classes, here is chapter 6! I own nothing mentioned except Helene, Rosamund and the twins. All other characters belong to Gorges Remi, Neil Gaiman, Peter Jackson, Russell T Davies, Steven Spielberg, BBC, BBC America and 20th Century Fox. On with the chapter! Warning, major fluff ahead and Skut is voiced by Liam Neeson.

Suggested Soundtrack: Fairy Tale/I May Not Awaken- Enya, Into the West- Annie Lennox, I Dreamed a Dream- Lea Salonga

Chapter 6: Missed Flights and an Invitation

Since Calculus was to be lecturing full time, he had to leave immediately, but Tintin and Helene held off on leaving for Lima, citing Helene's pregnancy. As it happened during a routine cover story about an upcoming exhibit of Anglo- Saxon relics when Helene came across something interesting about the broken box Calculus had donated.

Peeling away from her husband and the other press members, she walked across the antechamber when she spotted the broken glass from where the vandals had smashed the box. Inside the glass holding cell was nothing but chunks, but the rock was of an unusual form. Carefully picking up a large piece, she ran her fingers over the rough surface and noticed the colouring and texture. Sitting down on the cast iron bench, she tried to recall what Calculus had taught her about geology. The colouring was unheard of in granite, and the strike was much too soft, some kind of limestone maybe?

Tintin noticed that his wife was missing from the crowd of photographers, and he spied her pregnant form jotting down notes near the crime scenes. Walking over to her, he inquired, "Well there you are, Helene. Were the twins getting restless? Hey there, Lynette and Tobias! Let's not get you mum all worn out?" He patted her swollen form tenderly and she smiled.

"For your information, I have made a discovery about the box Calculus delivered to Indiana- I mean Professor Jones; the box destroyed was a fake. The original was granite, but this one was made from limestone," Helene informed him. Tintin sat down as the news sank in, the original box had been lifted between the time Calculus had dropped it off and the time the replica was bashed in by the drunkards. Had Rastapopoulos come back for it? Glancing over at her wide, amber eyes, Tintin told her, "I think we're being taken for a ride, but we're getting off and finding out where it went. Snakes, Haddock and Rosamund are not going to like this at all."

Tintin was correct, because as soon as Helene broke the news to her mother and father, Haddock chucked his flask aside and ranted, "Billions of blue blistering barnacles, just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder, along comes Rastapopoulos to throw a monkey wrench in out plans. Just as well Calculus isn't here; he would die from a broken heart. Do you two know what happened to the actual artifact?"

Helene and Tintin admitted they had no idea where the box had gotten off to, but they were going to investigate. Rosamund added that they should count her and Haddock in as well, there was no way that either of them were let their unborn grandchildren be born under stressful circumstances. Tintin agreed, the whole debacle against Diedrich Sakarin and the Tesseract Machines had been a family affair, and this quest for the Crypt of Popol Vuh was turning out to be another one. Oh well, he was Haddock's son in law and adventures ran in the family.

The following morning, Tintin and Helene interviewed Indiana Jones while Rosamund and Haddock scoured the scene for clues along with Snowy. Helene's hunch had proven correct, a fake reliquary made of softer and painted limestone had been placed to act as a fake to the original. Indy was insistent he had nothing to do with the robbery and complained that they were comparing to the famed crock-pot Heinrich Schliemann. Tintin replied that Schliemann had found Troy, or at least where it was when the Greeks sacked it 2,500 years prior. He said he could not offer any more, but he did provide one detail, an overweight Greek (Indy commented that the man reminded him of a gangster his friend Han was acquainted with, a one Jabba the Hutt) had been seen after hours inquiring about the artifact. Gratefully thanking him, Helene and Tintin rushed out to tell Haddock and Rosamund the good news.

Over a lunch of salads and sandwiches, the two couples discussed their next movement. From under the table, Snowy commented, "Well we finally have a break and it appears that Rastapopoulos is involved after all. I am going to gnaw his legs off if he hurts the human puppies, Tintin or Helene. The same goes for Haddock and Rosamund. Ooh, chicken salad- my favorite! Please Helene, may I have some?" He whimpered in begging mode and looked longingly at the food, much to the bemusement of the humans. Ignoring his bad behavior, Tintin and Helene began to eat their salads while Rosamund continued to voice her concern over whether there was more to Rastapopoulos's plan that stealing a 500 year old granite box.

Of course, the lead was picked up by Thompson and Thomson. Eager to get back to work on the cold case, the insisted that they could handle the work load, and told Tintin and Helene to take their South American holiday. "After all, we have been invited by Miss Castafiore to serve as her security agents to South America in late November. By then, you should be there and maybe the brand new twins? We mean, you are due when Advent starts, aren't you Helene," they inquired as they waited for Nestor to pick them up from Brussel's courthouse district.

As they saw Nestor approach, Helene smiled, "No you sillies, my due date is after January 1. Au revior," Tintin waved goodbye as he helped his pregnant wife into her seat, and off they went. Driving along the road, Haddock told Nestor that the needed to stop by the airport to return the plane tickets for the cancelled trip to Lima. Nestor nodded and after dropping them off, they heard a familiar voice shout out to them.

"Mister Tintin, Miss Helene! It is so good to see you again." They heavy Dutch accent belonged to Dutch pilot Piotr Skut, who had met Tintin and Helene during their honeymoon in London. He had witnessed the murder of RAF pilot Charles Collingwood and the wounding of fellow RAF pilots Christopher Lee, Peter Cushing, Sir Alec Guinness and William Hartnell. With nothing better to do besides sightsee and sex, Tintin and Helene had agreed to help the fellow ginger. The plot included espionage, weapons running to the Irish Republican Army and Dr. Mueller. Helene had a personal grudge against him as he had been hired by Sakarin to interrogate her into giving up information regarding the Tesseract machine's Master Control. She had nearly bled to death before Sakarin halted the session. In the end, Mueller had escaped from them, but not before Snowy bit his left foot off and the German masochist had openly admitted to everything.

Haddock grinned at the younger pilot, "What brings you to Brusssels, young Skut?" The pilot informed the Belgians, "I have been hired by a Hungarian billionaire to pilot his latest plane, the fastest ever built. He is quite insistent on taking passengers and I was wondering if you all would be willing to accompany me to the hanger outside Liverpool." Everyone exchanged a glance, the fastest plane ever built? Sounded interesting.

Haddock took the man up on his offer and two hours later they were aboard a ferry bound for Liverpool, and from there, the estate of eccentric Hungarian billionaire, Laszlo Carreidas.


	7. Chapter 7: Laszlo Carreidas, the Host

The Adventures of Tintin: The Crypt of Popol Vuh

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: Hey, did you miss me? Here is chapter 8, and no I have not read the comic version of "Flight 714", but I did watch the cartoon version on Nickelodeon back in the early 1990's as a small child. That said, I only own Helene, Rosamund and the babies. All other characters belong to Gorge Remi, Russel T Davies, Neil Gaiman, Steven Spielberg, Peter Jackson, BBC, BBC America, and 20th Century Fox. On with the story!

For voice acting, Laszlo Carreidas will be voiced by Benedict Cumberbatch. Enjoy chapter 8!

Suggested Soundtrack: The Reptile Room- Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events, Exploration/Dreams are Dangerous- Coraline, Deal with the Dark Lord- John Williams

Chapter 8: Laszlo Carreidas, the Eccentric

Upon arrival in Liverpool, Snowy caught wind of the fish market and dashed off for what he hoped would be a hot meal. "Snowy, come back here! We just had lunch," Tintin called after him as he and Helene darted after the delinquent canine. Hadoock and Rosamund volunteered to aid the search, but Skut insisted they stay with him. He explained that Carreidas was obsessed with punctuality, and had informed Skut the previous day that he would be picked up at the docks at exactly 1:03 pm.

"Well, that's a deuced odd pick up time. Wouldn't it have been easier just to say the pick up time at five past," Rosamund inquired while Haddock made a Loch Lomond run. Skut replied he had no idea why that particular time was chosen, but that was that. When Laszlo said something, it was best considered set in stone. It was at that moment a heavily flushed Helene, leaning on Tintin, returned to the port terminal. Snowy's muzzle was covered in fish guts, and so was Helene's blouse.

Tintin explained that Snowy had spotted them from atop a barrel of fresh mackerel. Thinking they were playing some sort of game, the delinquent canine led the couple on a wild goose chase throughout the fish market. He was a medium sized terrier, and Helene was five months pregnant. It took them the better part of an hour to locate the dog, and when they did, he was eating fresh fish form the chopping block!

As he was too busy gorging, Tintin and Helene decided to go after their dog from both ends. Just as Tintin had secured the terrier, Helene had slipped on some fish skins and twisted her ankle. The fishmonger was upset at having his wares eaten, and demanded that the dog be muzzled and flogged. Tintin and Helene offered to pay for the now-digesting merchandise. An offer had been reached, and this is where Haddock rejoined the conversation.

"Thundering typhoons, I can't believe the prices here for spirits. I could get a better deal for a six pack of Loch Lomond in Bruges than I can here. Bleeding hypochondriacs, can't you see a good deal when you're offered one," he ranted angrily as his fiancée and daughter tried to get him to calm down. Tintin reminded him they were in a port town, and according to English laws, alcoholic drinks were subject to an alcohol tax that was a hold over from World War II era rationing laws. Haddock calmed down long when a sharp looking limousine blared its horn.

Idling, the driver poked his head out, and addressed the crowd, "Mister Skut, are these the passengers you brought along?" His voiced had a thick, rural Hungarian tinge to it, Tintin thought the driver hailed form the region surrounding Lake Balaton. The driver glanced at the crowd, muttered something and drove off. There really wasn't much to see in the way off sights. Helene explained to Snowy that Liverpool was an industrial city, much like Florence. She told the dog that the middle and upper classes lived in the outer fringes of the city, unlike in some place like London where the elite resided near Parliament and Buckingham Palace.

Snowy winced as the smells form the variety of mills and factories permeated the air in the rear cabin. "Honestly, the fish market smells better than this whole city, even the sewage smells better. It's a good thing Tintin and Helene's human puppies aren't born yet. I'm afraid they would contract asthma or something horrible like that," Snowy commented as he plopped down on Tintin's lap. Normally, he would plop down on either Tintin or Helene, but with Helene's pregnancy progressing, her lap was shrinking.

Haddock was talking to Rosamund about what might Bianca Castafiore might have been thinking giving a concert in such a dingy industrial hub, when the driver rolled down the privacy window and said a little too loudly, "Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen but we are arriving." Looking out the tinted windows, they could make out ivy covered brick fences and wrought iron gates. So, this is where Liverpool's industrial elite resided.

A sleepy looking security guard walked up to the car, spoke to the driver and the gate opened. Snowy woofed, how had that gate opened? Haddock chuckled and explained that the gate was probably opened by a remote control. Indeed, Helene craned her neck just in time to see the security guard push a large, red button. He gave Helene a cold gaze before she rolled down the window and flipped the bird in retaliation!

Exiting the car, all eyes were on the large Georgian manor house. Unlike Marlinspike Hall which was built in the French Classical style, this house looked like it belonged in a novel by Jane Austen or Charles Dickens. The bricks were the color of raw flesh, the windows shiny with an unusual patina suggesting oil on water. There were dimly lit lamps in several windows. In the rest of the windows, the paisley print curtains were drawn. Apparently, Mister Carreidas was a man who liked his privacy.

"Just like my father, a taste for business and austerity, or at least the look of it," Tintin remarked dryly to his wife. Helene squeezed his hand, and kissed his cheek softly. She asked softly if his father was still peeved about his son's career choice and the girl he married. Tintin chuckled and returned the kiss.

Helene had become better acquainted with her in-laws, Pierre and Annette Berlioz, in the few weeks prior to the wedding in London following the Tesseract Machine showdown. Pierre Berlioz, a direct descendant of French composer Hector Berlioz, was a businessman and a rather ruthless father to Tintin as well. He had wanted his son to follow into the family business, but Tintin, still pining for Helene, turned him down and said he wanted to go into experimental physics and anthropology. Furious, Pierre kicked the teenager out of their house in Ghent and told his son not to return until he did something more useful with his life.

Annette knew her son's wish to find the girl that had stolen his heart, but she also worried that he would lose himself in his work, as his father had. She suggested he try his hand at journalism. She mentioned that her former nanny had inherited a townhouse in Brussels, and he could rent a flat there. Grateful, Tintin began to write stories for _The Petite Voyager_. The rest was history. Pierre was distressed at Helene's return; there really had been a Tesseract machine all along. In his mind, such things were in the realm of science-fiction and he thought Helene would have been better served as a schoolteacher. She hadn't been thrilled with her father in law's conservative views, and had said as much. Annette on the other hand, replied that the times had changed and begged her husband not to be such a cold hearted twit at his own son's wedding. Pierre had swallowed his pride and admitted that Tintin's choice in bride was a good one.

Knocking on the door, it lurched open with a heavy groan and Haddock jumped back in fright. There was nobody there, and a cold gust of air from the air conditioning lured them inside. The door slammed shut once they were all standing in the front hall. Snowy barked in surprise and hid behind Helene, who was eyeing the décor. The lamps were Louis Comfort-Tiffany originals and the modern paintings appeared to originals. Here they all were, so where was their host?

Helene frowned, "This is strange, where is Monsieur Carreidas? Hello, is anyone here?" Her voice carried clearly up and down the seemingly empty rooms. Just then, a side door opened from the left side of the front hall, and standing there was a tall, somewhat large man with wild blonde hair. His pince-nez was perched on his sunburned beaklike nose, as his jade green eyes flickered lover the group.

He let out a loud, hearty laugh and shook their hands, "Hello, hello, hello there to all of you! Sorry about not getting up here sooner, I was busy in my aeroplane room around back when my secretary, Spalding, told me that you all were here." His voice had a Spanish tinge to it, and Helene asked about it.

Leading them to his workshop, he explained that his family had fled Budapest following the fall of the Romanov dynasty, and he had spent his childhood in Catalonia. Rosamund remarked that the Spanish highlands were beautiful at this time of year. Happily agreeing, he asked them if they were ready.

"Ready for what, tea time," Skut inquired as they passed a spotless kitchen. Carreideas laughed and clapped the Dutch pilot on the back, "Why, to see the fastest plane ever built of course!"


	8. Chapter 8: Fastest Plane Ever Built

The Adventures of Tintin: The Crypt of Popol Vuh

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: Ack, I mislabeled the last chapter. Oh well, the story mist go on and so here is the actual Chapter 8. Still own nothing mentioned, except for the plot, Rosamund, Helene, and Tintin and Helene's adorable baby twins. All other characters belong to Gorges Remi, Neil Gaiman, Russell T Davies, Peter Jackson, Steven Spielberg, BBC, BBC America and 20th Century Fox. Enjoy the next chapter!

Suggested Soundtrack: Mechanical Lullaby/Dreaming- Coraline, Darth Maul- John Williams

Chapter 8: The Fastest Plane ever Built

Snowy barked, "What do you mean an aeroplane room? You have a whole room of them?" Wagging his tail, Snowy darted ahead of the group, past Carreidas and out onto the back porch. Much to his disappointment, there were no flying machines, just rolling acres of grass, trees and large dull grey buildings off in the distance. Turning to the host in disgust, the irate terrier accused the industrial baron of being a liar and a cheat.

Helene slowly knelt down, "Well Snowy; you were too far ahead of us to here where the airplane is. It's out there in one of the buildings." Scooping up the terrier, Tintin patted his head as Haddock inquired which hangar the plane was in. Excited about this, Carreidas explained that the prototype was housed in Hanger 1138, a good three mile walk from the back porch. Glancing at Helene's swollen belly, he inquired, "With you being as far along as you are, maybe we should take a golf cart. But, are you up for the trek?"

Helene glared at him incredulously, "Excuse me, did I hear you correctly, sir? For your information, I am not an invalid- I am a pregnant woman perfectly capable of walking several miles. I am not due until January, so I think I will be fine." She was about to deck him for the misguided remark, when Tintin placed a hand on her shoulder. He gave her a look, and Helene apologized.

Making their way towards the hangar, Helene looked out at the landscape and thought she saw the security guard and two men dressed as mechanics darting amongst the trees, lugging suitcases. Her mind wandered back to when Bianca Castafiore's pianist was murdered at Marlinspike Hall. Indeed, Tintin noticed this too. He whispered something to Haddock, who moved his arms protectively around Rosamund. She glanced at them confused; when she saw the shadowy trio melt into the late afternoon shade.

She inquired about it to the host, but he shook his head. "You must seeing things, my mechanics have the day off. Must be the heat… aha! Here were are, feast your eyes on the fastest plane ever built!"

Hastily opening the gigantic metal doors, the whole lot stood stock still in utter amazement! In front of them was the fastest plane ever built, or at least the prototype. Unlike the planes they were all used to flying on, the fuselage was sleeker, the body thinner and more cone like. The wings were swept back like the fighters American pilots used. It had to be at least thirty feet tall. The engines were twice the size of a Chevrolet roadster.

Haddock went slack jawed, "By Columbus, this is an amazing machine! Calculus's rocket was pretty spectacular itself, but this thing- God Almighty! It has to be larger than Delta Airline's latest jet flyer. What are the measurements of this behemoth, if you don't mind me asking?"

Beaming with pride as though his child had gotten into Oxford or Cambridge, Carreidas explained to Haddock, "Well, my dear Captain Haddock, I would be happy to tell you the general schematics. The body is made of a stainless steel and aluminum alloy that is used by NATO, and is fueled by a mixture of gone-bad Grey Goose Vodka and sewage. From nose to tail, it measures 70⅔ feet long. The height is 55 feet and it is 29 feet wide. Its top speed is 1245 kilometers per hour."

Running the calculations, Helene's head swam with the idea that this sort of plane could make a round the world trip in less than eight hours. This really was worth the trip. She couldn't wait to make the actual trip. However, the men she had seen earlier bothered her somewhat. Tintin agreed with her as they all trekked back to the house. By now, the sun was setting and they were getting hungry.

Sitting down in the airy breakfast room, Carreidas called into the PA system for his secretary to join them. A few minutes later, a quiet looking man in his early thirties appeared. His hair was light brown with blonde highlights. Introducing himself as Spalding, the Scot inquired what they all wanted for an early supper.

Happy about getting some hot food, Haddock requested roast beef as did Rosamund. Tintin and Helene asked for sigh stew and hot bread. Snowy got leftover roast chicken. Hot food after a long day of travel tasted better than anything they had ever eaten, at least at the moment. Helene ate a full helping, despite not being very hungry at other times during her pregnancy. This had been a contentious point in Tintin and Helene's marriage. Tintin thought she was not eating enough for the healthy development of their unborn twins, while Helene insisted she was doing just fine.

Haddock had told his anxious son-in-law that Rosamund had been the exact same way when she had been pregnant with Helene. Tintin was somewhat relieved by this, but Helene was pregnant with twins. The debate was finally settled when Doctor Roqueford told Helene that she needed to eat more, but if she wasn't hungry then to at least take a prenatal multivitamin. So, it turned out that both of them had been correct. Tintin made it up to her by taking her to see _Swan Lake _followed by a long make out session in their bedroom.

As dinner progressed, Rosamund inquired about the route they would be taking in the plane. Spalding replied curtly that the travel plans were top secret and to mind her own business. Rosamund retorted, "Well excuse me, I just was curious. Bloody little toad."

Haddock pulled her back down into her chair, and apologized for her behavior. Indeed, Laszlo had been ignoring them for some time and was contentedly writing down notes on his napkin. He was even more absent minded than Professor Calculus.

Turning in for the night, the couples were shown to different bedrooms overlooking the front lawn. A grey fog settled onto the grass on little cat's paws and Snowy yawned. Pretty soon, everyone was asleep. In the middle of the night, Helene was awakened to the sound of a motorbike tearing up the drive. Moving slowly away from Tintin, she waddled towards the window and peaked out from the curtains. Sure enough, there were some men handling machine guns and walking around back.

Just then, the loud roar of fighter plane engines rumbled overhead. Tintin woke up just in time to his wife settle back into his arms. He grinned at her, "Now, what are we doing up?" Helene told him about what she had seen, and he told her not to move. Racing towards the window, he opened it and spotted fresh skid marks. "Great snakes, we have company. Get your gun and stay behind me."

Helene nodded, and once they were ready, they bolted out into the hallway. Snowy barked to raise the alarm. Much to their surprise, nobody woke up. Worried, Helene banged on the door, and yelled loudly for her parents to wake up. She had no luck. Tintin examined the door, and concluded that it had been bolted shut. But why was it bolted, and had their room been soundproofed?

Helene faltered, "We've been tricked. I think this is a trap." Tintin agreed, when Skut poked his head out. Inquiring about what had been going on, he complained about the odd noises and shared Helene and Tintin's fears about industrial sabotage. If there was going to be something going on, it could wait until morning. Bidding them good night, Helene and Tintin retired and fell into an uneasy sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Betrayal and Abduction

The Adventures of Tintin: The Crypt of Popol Vuh

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: Hooray, this story is finally getting the recognition it deserves. Thanks for the awesome reviews. Here is chapter 9! I only own Rosamund, Helene and the babies. All other characters belong to Gorges Remi, Neil Gaiman, Russell T Davies, Peter Jackson, Steven Spielberg, BBC, BBC America and 20th Century Fox! Enjoy!

Suggested Soundtrack: Betrayal at Bespin/Carbon Freeze & Vader's Tarp- John Williams

Princess Leia's Theme- Star Wars: A New Hope

Chapter 9: Betrayal and Abduction

The next morning, a perturbed mockingbird shrieked loudly at Tintin and Helene's bedroom window. This ruckus woke Snowy, who was not ready to wake up. Last night's suspicious activities had put everyone, except Haddock and Rosamund, on edge. Barking loudly at the bird, he bared his teeth and chomped at it. Sadly, the bird got away and Snowy was left dangling half way out the window. Oh, what a to do first thing in the morning.

Across the room, Tintin and Helene were trying to sleep, at least until they heard Snowy finally go insane and attack a mockingbird. Helene rolled over and shot a sleepy eye at the terrier, "Snowy, keep it down! I'm trying to sleep, idiot! Oh, mon dieu- what have you gotten yourself into know?" Slowly sitting up, she padded over to the window and noticed that Snowy had wedged himself between the window and the window box. The terrier whimpered pitifully, and Helene lifted the sash. The dog slid backwards onto the floor and landed with a loud PLOP!

Hitting his tail, Snowy howled pitifully and darted onto the bed and plopped down next to Tintin. Tintin, who was now awake glanced over at the dog before asking Helene what had just happened. She explained that Snowy had been barking at a distressed bird and had gotten himself stuck. Tintin laughed, "Well Snowy, it serves you right for barking at that poor bird. It serves you right."

Snowy just stared at him, "Weren't you worried about me at all?" He turned his head in disgust as Tintin and Helene hunkered down under the covers. The time was 6:08 AM and they wanted just a touch more sleep. Pulling Helene closer, Tintin kissed her softly and soon they were asleep.

Some time later, there was a sharp knocking on the door- it was Haddock. "Come on you two, time to get up! You won't believe what Rosamund spotted on the front driveway this morning," Haddock hollered. At the mention of the skid marks, the young couple was up in a flash. Told to hang on for a sec, Tintin and Helene quickly bathed and dressed before meeting a worried looking Archibald Haddock in the hallway. Skut and Rosamund were already there. They all had guns, and Helene showed them all inside.

"Its official then, something strange happened last night. I heard fighter plane engines roar overhead, and I had the worst time trying to open my door. As I was trying, I heard Tintin, Helene and Snowy try to raise an alarm, but your door was bolted. I say, Haddock- was your room soundproofed last night," Skut inquired suspiciously. Haddock recalled that he and Rosamund had heard nothing that evening, but that wasn't surprising as they were having sex for the better part of the night.

As he said this, Tintin and Helene blushed and Rosamund giggled. She patted her daughter on the leg, "Well sweetheart, how do you think you got here?" Tintin agreed and stole another kiss from Helene. Rosamund replied that everything from what they had seen was screaming industrial sabotage. If this was the case, then Carrieidas' life was in grave danger.

"That's it then, at breakfast we tell him what's going on, and then it's back home to Marlinspike," Haddock confirmed when Spalding walked in. His dark eyes flickered with distaste and ennui as he announced breakfast was ready. He demanded that they return their guns as they marched down the back staircase towards the kitchen. Nobody did, instead they made sure they weren't firing empty blanks. As they crossed the threshold, Tintin and Helene laced their fingers together; a feeling of dread fell over the young family. The twins nudged their mother, she smiled softly.

Instead of seeing Laszlo's blood covered body collapsed on top of the breakfast table, he was alive and well. Greeting them loudly, he had his servants bring in large trays of eggs benedict, oatmeal, bacon, and tea. Snowy's mouth watered; how could there be any danger when there was all this mouthwatering food in front of them? Seeing that the threat had not yet revealed itself, they ate breakfast with a renewed gusto. Everyone except Tintin and Helene, something wasn't right.

While Spalding was serving coffee on the back porch after the luggage had been gathered, Laszlo announced that they would be flying from Liverpool to Sydney. There would also be a layover in Jakarta to refuel. Helene asked, "But, wouldn't the MPG render that trip unnecessary?" A low growl replied sharply, "Stupid girl, let the mechanics worry about that." Helene felt her blood turn to ice, that was Rastapopoulos, it had to be! Refusing to be seen as a coward, she sneered at him. He disappeared as two other men assisted Spalding empty luggage from the breakfast room.

Tintin paled, "What in Death's name was he doing here, if not for the reliquary for Popol Vuh, then what? Laszlo's money, then." Embracing Helene, he kissed her soundly. Whatever was going to happen, they could at least all be together. Skut had witnessed the interchange and began to wonder what was going on.

Pretty soon, the valet appeared and everyone was shown into the limousine. Along the way, Skut informed Carreidas of the plot against him and the reappearance of Rastapopoulos. Laszlo was incredulous, "Who are you talking about? I have never heard of him before in my life. Even if I have, I would never tell a bleeding sod of a gangster about my Swiss bank accounts or my life. Here we are, everyone out!"

Stepping out into the hangar, Helene heard a gun being cocked and aimed… right at Tintin! "Tintin, father! Look out," she shouted as she opened fire and shot the assailant in the kneecap. She spotted Rastapopoulos behind the plane and she took off after him. Haddock and the others pulled their weapons when a taunting voice greeted them.

Who should it be but Haddock's former first mate, Allen? He was holding Helene's handcuffed hands above her head, and holding a dagger against her throat. "Helene," Tintin cried, but Rastapopoulos restrained him. Smiling evilly, he said to the crowd, "Now, now, little ones! You don't want Allen to slit her throat now, would you? Such a beauty, and she's having two children, isn't she?"

"Let her go, you bastard! If you do anything to Helene or the twins-" Tintin ranted before being gagged by Spalding. Allen said cockily, "Not another move or she dies. It's your move, Haddock." Haddock and the others, in a state of horrified shock, dropped their weapons and they were shown aboard. Helene resisted every bit of the way, resulting in her being whacked by Allen. Thrusting her into Tintin's arms, the two mechanics from the previous day, Spalding and Allen guarded their prisoners as Rastapopoulos argued with Laszlo about their destination.

At first, Carreidas thought this was some colossal hoax, but when he saw Allen drag the blunt end of the dagger against Helene's throat and draw a small bit of blood, he relented. Form the back seat, Skut ranted, "You bloody prick, and you sold us out and betrayed us! For what?"

From the cockpit, Carreidas said over the intercom, "I did what I had to do. For Queen and Country, I betrayed my guests." The plane rocketed off, and Helene fainted from the whiplash.

With their true destination unknown, Tintin applied a bandage to his wife's neck and prayed that where ever they went, the twins would be safe. Scratch that, he prayed for everyone's safety.


	10. Chapter 10: Terra Incognitus

The Adventures of Tintin: The Crypt of Popol Vuh

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: Well, that was dramatic, wasn't it? Rastapopoulos returns with Allen as his lackey, Carreidas seems to have sold everyone out for personal gain, Helene got wounded and the gang is off to who knows where! Fasten your seat belts, this ride is about to get bumpy. Again, I only own Rosamund, Helene, and the baby twins. All other characters belong to Gorges Remi, Peter Jackson, Steven Spielberg, Neil Gaiman, Russell T Davies, BBC America, BBC, and 20th Century Fox. On with the story!

Suggested Soundtrack: Imperial March/Love Pledge and the Arena- John Williams, Imperial March- John Williams

Chapter 10: Terra Incognitus

Helene woke up sometime later, her head resting on Tintin's shoulder. Snowy was plopped on his lap and he was staring out into space. Wincing, she inquired about what had happened. Tintin kissed her, "You're awake. We're still prisoners under Rastapopoulos and Allen. Turns out Spalding and those two other men behind Haddock, Rosamund and Skut are hired thugs, and we are traveling to an unknown destination."

Helene nodded, and padded Snowy's head. Oddly, Spalding came by with a tray of food. Rosamund sniffed at this, "Food, how thoughtful. Are you intending to poison us as well?" Spalding retorted that it would be awhile before they landed and his boss thought they should at least be fed. Hungry beyond belief, Helene reached for a cheese and sausage platter along with a fruit cocktail and seltzer water.

Tintin shook his head, they were vegetarian, but the protein was sorely needed and she had been shot at. He wasn't going to scold her, so he ate some crackers and cheese. Snowy finished off the leftovers. Haddock and Rosamund helped themselves to whatever was left. Haddock hit the jackpot when he found an unopened bottle of Rob Roy Whiskey. Downing it in about ten minutes, he began singing "If I Were a Rich Man" along with "Master of the House" and other show tunes. Skut, who was eating the salads from the food court, nodded along. Haddock's singing was at least lightening the mood. Now, if only they could reclaim the plane.

The good times came to an end as Haddock dozed off and the plane came in for a landing. As the plane landed, the guards were led off the plane and two rounds of gunfire were heard. "Well, I guess in between our captors, the thugs were just temporary," Skut observed as the two couples, canine and pilot were led out as hostages into a waiting covered Jeep.

Along the way, the prisoners could make out the Pacific Ocean and far away volcanoes. Every so often, Helene thought she saw cruise ships and commercial fishing trawlers. Where on Earth were they? Rosamund sniffed the air, "We're defiantely in the tropics, and you can smell the palm trees all the way up here on the rocky bits. I think we're on one of the uninhabited Sunda Isalnds."

Spalding congratulated the woman on her geography, though in a condescending and sarcastic manner. Snowy barked, "Well, here we are. Terra Incognitus. Spalding, do you know your Latin?" Spalding kicked Snowy, and Helene pinched him. An argument broke out, and Allen shouted, "Knock it off both of you!" Flashing his dagger, they bit their lips for the rest of the trip.

The sun was at its zenith when they arrived. There destination was an abandoned Japanese base camp from World War II. The buildings were surprisingly clean and the roads were repaired, as though they were being expected. Armed with an automatic machine gun, Spalding and Allen marched the two couples, canine and pilot into separate bunkers. Locking the door, Allen and Spalding dragged Carreidas off as the mogul kicked and screamed like a small child denied a privilege.

Helene told Tintin and the others, "Bloody hell, they've dragged him upstairs." Collapsing onto one of the bunks, Tintin was at her side instantly. Wiping her brow, he told her, "Hush, you need to rest." Lying down beside her, Tintin wrapped his arms protectively around her. They were soon asleep and Snowy watched them carefully.

From where he was sitting, Skut frowned. "It's a shame this is all happening now. They are so in love with each other, I'm afraid that they'll die of broken hearts if something should happen to the babies," he intoned kindly.

Haddock nodded, "Kinder words have never been spoken, young Skut. They're stronger than that. Besides, we're after Rastapopoulos for another reason. We believe he is in possession of a box that rightfully belongs to the locals of San Theodoros. But, right now we have no way of really knowing."

Rosamund sat next to him, all they could now was wait.

As Tintin and Helene slept, a sharp German sounding voice could be heard through the ventilation shafts, "Thank you for bringing the patient, Rastapopoulos. Now, Herr Carreidas, if that is indeed your real name, this will only take a second."

"Who… who are you? What are you doing with that vial?"

"Allen, Spalding- hold the coward down! Now, just take a deep breath and answer Rastapopoulos' questions."

"AHHHHHHH!"

The shout woke Helene and Tintin up. About to ask what was going on, Haddock and Skut hushed them as Rosamund twisted the vents in such a way that they could all hear what was going on. It was obvious that someone had given Laszlo a truth serum. If they all weren't facing sudden death, this would have been an exciting, if not nerve wracking news story. Snowy whimpered, what was going on?

"See, now aren't you feeling better? All right, Grecian. He's all yours."

"It's about time. Look here, Carreidas- I know your real name. Now, tell me the number to your Swiss bank account!"

"…Why should I? Why should I, who have spent years obtaining wealth in ways that would make you shiver, tell you anything, little man?"

"Excuse me? How dare you call me a little man? I have done plenty in my life time, opium smuggling, bribing officials, inciting rebellions and riots, weapon running, tomb robbing, loan sharking and murder! Do you consider those little crimes, Dorian Grey? For your information, I have already marked Doctor Kroellspell , Spalding and Allen for death. Before that though, I intend to murder a certain Belgian millionaire, his theoretical physicist wife, their little doll of a daughter, her journalist husband and that damned terrier. As for the unborn infants, I will cast them into the ocean! How does that strike you, you bleeding pansy?"

"Ha ha ha, you call those crimes! I have infiltrated top financial offices and skimmed the books before causing their bank president's to commit suicide on their wedding anniversaries. I have slept with the sons and daughters of high profile bigwigs and blackmailed them for political favors. I have raped the sons of military officers who have put hits out on me. I have sold state secrets and faked my own death so many times that they might as well make a movie about me."

The terrible conversation continued, and it was anyone's guess when the insanity would stop.


	11. Chapter 11: Jail Break!

The Adventures of Tintin: The Crypt of Popol Vuh

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: Hey there, fellow readers! I am updating with Chapter 11. In between updating this story and Tesseract Machine, I am also penning more about Tintin and Helene's life after the twins are born called Ever After, and I would love to get feedback for that. Also, I have fan art of Tintin and Helene on my Gaiaonline journal drawn by the amazing 0ct. The link will appear at the end of this chapter, please take out the spaces before viewing. I only own Rosamund, Helene and the babies. All other characters belong to Steven Moffat, Russell T Davies, Neil Gaiman, Gorges Remi, Steven Spielberg, Peter Jackson, BBC, BBC America and 20th Century Fox. Enjoy! The Head of Boe makes an appearance in the chapter and is voiced by Matt Smith.

Suggested Soundtrack: Scherzo for Motorcycle and Trumpet/Escape from Naboo- John Williams

Chapter 11: Jail Break!

Carreidas and Rastapopoulos argued for the better part of the night, and they were so loud Tintin, Helene and the others formulated an escape plan for first thing the following morning. The timing would have to be precise, hoping Laszlo was suffering from the mother of all hangovers. The night itself was spent in trepidation and anxiety, and as soon the sun's first rays were lighting the sky, the plan was put into action. Snowy began howling loudly as though the world was ending.

Stuck on guard duty, Allen and Spalding burst into the room, waving their guns and demanding, "All right then, what's with the ruckus?" Helene chucked a piece of rock at Spalding's head and succeeded in knocking him out. Snowy bared his teeth and gave Allen several hard bites on the leg and buttocks. "That's for shooting at me earlier! That one is for dogs everywhere, and this one is for the human puppies," he announced with each successful chomp.

After this, Rosamund and Haddock tied them up while Tintin and Helene had them lead the group upstairs to the laboratory where Rastapopoulos and Kroellspell were holding Carreidas hostage. As they made their way upstairs, Skut inquired to Calculus, "Are you sure about this? Trusting our fate to a man we hardly know?"

Calculus, who had stopped messing with his pendulum for a moment, turned to Skut and nodded in all seriousness, "I trust Haddock's judgment, and you should too young pilot." Skut frowned, but agreed that Carreidas should be taken back to the proper authorities as soon as they got off that rock of an island. Readying their guns, Rosamund hollered, "CHARGE!" She barged down the cast iron door, quickly followed by her pregnant daughter, intrepid son-in-law and the rest of the gang, save for Haddock who, like Sir Francis, ran into the door and was out of sorts while Helene and Tintin worked on freeing Carreidas from his bonds.

"Well it's about time somebody showed up to rescue me, this idiot claims to be more evil than me, that is simply not true," the British tycoon ranted from his chair. Tired from hearing the idiotic arguments, Haddock and Skut gagged the man with medicinal tape when he was freed. They did the same with the German doctor and Grecian. Now, where was the box of Popol Vuh?

Ripping the tape off of his mouth, Apollo ranted, "YEOOOOW that hurt! How dare you Belgians treat a fellow European like this? For people form such an enlightened country, you don't treat others very well, do you?" Haddock smacked upside the head so hard, Helene thought she saw blood before the captain replied in his harshest tone, usually reserved for Harkness and/or Calculus.

"Ten thousand thundering typhoons, just tell us where the box is, you bleeding son of a Dalek! Bad enough we wanted to travel on holiday, but threatening my daughter and the next generation of Haddocks before they're even born… you sir, you disgust me. Now, where is that bleeding reliquary," Haddock thundered as the two other men cowered at Haddock's fury.

Realizing that the box, had brought him nothing but trouble, he told them it had been tossed aside just outside below the main doorway. Without a minute to spare, Skut raced down the main stairwell followed by the others, dragging Laszlo with them. Sure enough, the box was sitting dejectedly in the boot of a jeep. Scooping it into her arms, Helene began to cry happily, the box was safe again. Now, the people of San Theodoros could reclaim their past heritage.

Tintin climbed into the back of the boot to join her. Smiling tiredly, he kissed her soundly and his hands fell onto her swollen belly. Tintin was greeted with a series of strong flutters; Lynette and Tobias were doing fine. With the box wedged between them, they fell asleep as Haddock started the Jeep with Rosamund as his navigator. Snowy was sitting shotgun while Skut and Calculus rode in the back seat with a still gagged Carreidas. Driving along the dirt road, everyone was jostled but relieved.

Of course, the excitement from the jail break was shattered when a large blast rocked the Jeep and sent it flying into a ditch. Helene yelped, "Vashta Nerada, what was that? Snake, they're coming after us. Ugh!" A sharp pain shot up her front as she collapsed into the grass and clutched at her belly. Anxiety level reaching a new time high, Tintin helped her to her feet. He asked her breathlessly if she was all right.

Helene winced in pain as hot tears filled her eyes, and she complained of having a headache. Kissing her forehead, Tintin gasped- she was burning up. Tintin helped her to her feet as they dashed across the road to find the others. In the blast, Calculus had lost his pendant and had gotten lost looking for it. Skut and Rosamund had gone after him, so on the roadside it was Haddock and Snowy when Tintin and Helene joined them.

Haddock stared at Helene, "Luv, are you all right? What's wrong?" Coughing hard, Helene explained that she had no idea what was wrong with her, besides her killer headache and fever. Haddock decided that they needed to keep moving to find everyone else before Allen and Rastapopoulos did. Salvaging a backpack, Haddock carried the box while Helene limped on a walking stick Tintin found for her.

Shooting off rounds every few minutes was nerve wracking, so when Helene led the group away from the ocean and up a gentle slope towards a cave, Haddock inquired gently, "Are you all right, dear? You've been leading us up this way for a while. Are you kything with our old friend, Doctor Who?" He said this is half jest, but secretly was hoping the Time Lord was keeping tabs on them, for the babies' sake.

Once they had reached the caves expansive maw, a low baritone reverberated inside Haddock's mind. _No, I am not the Doctor, nor am I a malevolent presence. Like Doctor Who, I am the last of my kind. Please forgive me, Archibald Haddock for your daughter's temporary pain, I was kything with her to guide you here. I am only guiding you for a short time. Soon, you all will meet a stronger telepath, and here is where we part. Torchwood Europa, I bid you all adieu._

"But wait, who or what are you," Haddock cried out as the group skittered towards a dark, brown mass. As their eyes adjusted to the darkness, the mass turned around to reveal… a gigantic head with skin the colour of rich, volcanic soil and a sad, but warm, wise look in its eyes.

Tintin and Helene gasped, "But…. But you are… how?" Snowy cowered as the head began to fade into the darkness, it intoned in a bell like tone, "_I am the Head of Boe, a friend of the Doctor's. Be well, all of you."_

As it disappeared, another voice with a distinct Estonian accent invaded Tintin's mind, and instructed the journalist towards the now revealed statue. Helene asked Tintin what he was doing, and Tintin smiled at her gently. "According to the Head of Boe's friend, I push on the left eye and we continue on down the passage way until we meet up with Skut, Rosamund and the Professor. Snakes, what a strange statue."

Haddock and Helene had to agree with his, the statue resembled a humanoid astronaut, complete with a helmet, headphones and a microphone. Tintin and Helene thought it might be River Song or one of the Doctor's numerous companions, but as the mouth lifted upwards, it was obvious that the astronaut was nobody they were familiar. As they mused about the origins, they could hear shouting. Time to get a move on! Sliding under, the stone doorway snapped shut violently, clinging to Carreidas' porkpie hat.

www. gaiaonline journal / ? mode = view & post _ id = 34058617 & u = 32121965


	12. Chapter 12: Encounter with Doctor Who!

The Adventures of Tintin: The Crypt of Popol Vuh

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: Hey yeah, Face of Boe for the win! Still own nothing except for Helene, Rosamund and the babies. All other characters belong to Gorges Remi, Steven Moffat, Russell T Davies, Neil Gaiman, Peter Jackson, Steven Spielberg, BBC, BBC America and Twentieth Century Fox. Enjoy this latest installment. Yes, the Doctor makes his first and only

Suggested Soundtrack: Legend of Ashitaka- Princess Mononoke, Doctor Who Theme

Chapter 12: Close Encounter of the Doctor Who Kind

As soon as the stone head slammed shut behind Haddock, Tintin, Helene and Snowy loud shouts could be heard behind them. It was Rastapopoulos and Kroellspell- free from there bonds and out for blood. They were hollering all sorts of things like, "Come out, all of you! We've got more firepower than you!" or "If you don't come out with your hands up, we'll carry you out feet first- even the babies!" Of course, there was no answer and the two diablos were hopping mad when they reached the statue.

"Damn it all to hell, where did they get two," Rastapopoulos shouted in anger as he kicked at a rock. It ricocheted of the wall, bounced against the ceiling and landed on his head. "Shit, that hurt," he wept silently as Allen groped the statue for a way inside. Ignoring his boss, he was concerned that his former employer, the annoying journalist, the nymphet and the Wookie. No matter how hard he tried, there was no way in. Glaring at the Greek, he bellowed, "Hey boss, quit acting like a bloody pansy and give me some help here. They got through, here's Laszlo's hat."

In was here that Spalding finally entered. Bruised and panting, he ran right past the two men and SPLAT!, right into the stone head. "Damn, at last I found you. I lost track of the jeep, but then one of you fired a rocket, and soon I'm being chased by the pilot and the hagfish and here I am. Haven't you found a way inside yet? Good thing I brought 4 kilos of C4. Move back while I blow this thing wide open." Glad to see someone had actually given thought to their next move, Allen gladly let the Brit take over while he tended to the hyperventilating Greek.

Meanwhile, Haddock led the intrepid squad down a series of mazelike passages that were emitting a bizarre light. Helene could hardly stand it; her head was pounding as though a hundred drums were played over a loudspeaker right into her ears, her body felt like it was wrapped in a parka and left in a sauna. Her legs felt like lead, and as they reached a turn, she let out a cry like a caged bird and fell to the floor.

Spinning around, Tintin caught her in his arms. Her face was flushed and she was breathing hard. Beseeching his father in law, Tintin asked, "Captain, we need to rest. Helene has fallen ill, and I'm worried." Snowy whimpered sympathetically and licked Helene. Haddock turned around, the far away look in his eyes disappearing within a flash as he darted over to his daughter.

"By Columbus, I am so sorry Tintin! Forgive me," he blubbered as he took his handkerchief, wetted it, and wiped her brow. The girl stirred slightly and her stomach popped at contact, much to everyone's relief. Helene's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled softly. Much relieved, Tintin smothered her with kisses and Haddock had her take a long drink from his canteen, which had water in it for a change.

After a longish breather, Helene asked her father where they were going, and why they had been moving so quickly. Haddock was at a loss for words, but explained it like this; "It's like this, after the Face of Boe disappeared another voice started talking to me inside my head, he was telling me to hurry and find the others. It was like being on the end of a one way radio. Hey, there's Calculus."

Sure enough, the Professor was walking along the hallway, waving his pendulum about. Tintin, Helene and Haddock noticed that the pendulum was swaying much more quickly than it normally did back home. What was going on here? Snowy shouted, "Professor! Calculus, we found you! Where have you been?"

Hearing the barks reverberate off the walls, Calculus perked up and patted the dog. "My stars, it's good to see you again, Snowy. Where are Tintin and the others? I do hope Helene is all right, the stuffy air isn't good for a pregnant woman. Oh, there you all are! I am so happy to see all of you again. Helene, are you all right?"

Helene insisted that she was fine now that they had rested somewhat. Just then, the ground sputtered and everyone jumped. "Snakes, that sounded like an earthquake! Are you and the babies okay," Tintin inquired. Helene nodded, when Snowy smelled someone familiar and darted down the hallway. Rounding another corner, they were reunited with Rosamund, Skut and Carreidas. Skut shouted happily as he embraced everyone and Rosamund gave Haddock the longest kiss of his life.

Breaking apart, the happy reunion was interrupted by a sharp cough. Wondering where it came from, they all clamored down another hall way, and were greeted by… a smiling man with spiky dark brown hair, a pinstripe suit, neon orange trainers, and a bowtie! It was the Doctor!

Flabbergasted at finally meeting the enigmatic Time Lord, the Time Lord clapped his hands together, and greeted them, "It's about time you all got here, all of you! Captain Archibald Haddock, I presume? I've read all about your adventures with Tintin and the Professor. Ah, Rosamund Dupont, the woman who Tesseracted! Herge told me all about you. Now, who is this lovely thing? You must be Helene- Helene Charlotte Dupont, the girl who dropped everything to find her boyfriend. Are you still working for Torchwood? You must be as Sec and the others are back in Belgium."

As they walked along, Tintin finally asked, "So, you're the Doctor and the last of the Time Lords?" The Doctor nodded and replied he was indeed the last of the Time Lords. By now, they had made their way into the caldera, and in the very center was a blue British police telephone box.

Helene gasped, "Vashta Nerada, Tintin! It's the TARDIS!" Haddock glared at the youthful Time Lord and demanded to know where he was when he was stuck on Cuthbert's rocket when they went to rescue Dalek Caan. Rubbing his head, Doctor Who explained that he was stuck outside the universe with his companion, Rose Tyler attempting to rescue astronauts who were orbiting a black hole.

As they crossed the dry lava bed, a series of loud explosions from the island's opposite side lent the smell of sulfur and lava, the volcano was exploding. Glancing at the horizon, the Doctor commented offhandedly, "Well there's something you don't see very day, four kilos of C4 explosives setting of a dormant volcano. Right then, everyone aboard."

Unlocking the doors, everyone stampeded inside and the TARDIS took off with a series of heavy, mechanical wheezing.

Sputtering and whining, the TARDIS dipped and lurched over the ocean as everyone held on. Standing at the screen, Haddock spotted a neon orange raft holding Allen, Spalding and Rastapopoulos drifting out to see. Haddock chuckled with malcontent, "Blue blistering barnacles, there they are the bashi-bozouks! Now, where are the torpedoes on this thing?"

Ten stared at the man, "No, no, no! You are as bad as Sir Francis when it comes to pushing buttons, and we were fighting mutated Ood and Davros. All right, here's the deal. I am going to Helene a quick once over with my sonic-screwdriver and then you are all going back down to the dinghy after I hypnotize you."

Snowy huffed at the Time Lord, "You will no such thing, because I will bite you. Then you will have to take us home!"

"I will do no such thing, it is best if this were nothing but a dream. Besides, I don't want the publicity, and should Carreidas remember this, his health and sanity will suffer for it. Besides, I am the Time Lord here, and I speak fluent canine. Why do you think I'm the only one here who understands you completely?"

"Oh, all right then. But just be careful around the human puppies? Promise?"

"I promise."

Appeased, Snowy rejoined them and the Doctor played a soft tune that lulled everyone into a trance. Running the sonic-screwdriver over Helene's swollen belly, he had them exit onto the dinghy. He took Rastapopoulos and the others aboard back to Liverpool before the TARDIS malfunctioned and sent Ten and Rose back to the Unicorn, much to the annoyment of Sir Francis Haddock.

The next thing Helene knew, she was propped up in a hospital bed, an open window nearby. From where she was sitting, she could see Sydney Harbour and the Opera House. She smiled at her stomach, "Well, little loves here we are in Australia. Did you know that this country was a former penal colony for England? That's right, all the people from Marshallsea and other jails were sent here." The teeny-tiny minds thought this over and greeted their mother with a series of gentle kicks.

Just then, the door opened and it was Tintin. Smiling, he walked over and greeted her with a kiss. "How are you holding up, are the babies all right," he asked. Helene replied that they were all fine and asked how they wound up in the hospital.

Tintin explained that after the plane was hijacked, a search crew had been sent out and they had been rescued from what would have been a very hot death from the volcanic ash and boiling water of the coastline. They had all waken up several hours later, worn out but none the worse from the wear.

Joining Haddock, Calculus and Rosamund in the cantina, Helene commented about the strange dream. In it, she thought that she had seen the Face/Head of Boe and met the famed Doctor Who, or maybe one of his incarnations. Tintin recalled a similar series of somewhat unfortunate events, but recalled that Skut had aided their safe escape. Everyone else agreed to this, and said as much a few days later when they were interviewed a few days later by BBC.

"Hello, Sydney this is BBC Australia with Christopher Eccleston with the 3:30 news. With the sudden reappearance of Liverpool mogul Laszlo Carreidas at his estate without his new prototype jet plane and his companions found four thousand miles away, an investigation is underway by both Scotland Yard and Interpol for industrial sabotage, endangerment of unborn children and several counts of aggravated attempted murder. Joining me now are the survivors; the reporter known as Tintin, his young wife Helene, her father Archibald Haddock, his fiancée Rosamund and Cuthbert Calculus. Also joining them is Rotterdam native Piotr Skut. Good afternoon. Let's start with you, Mister Skut? Can you please tell us how the journey started?"

"Well, I met Tintin and the others at the Saint Sylvester Airport outside Brussels. We traveled by ferry to Liverpool and the rest… well it's a blur. I can't describe it any better than that."

"Okay then, that's all right. Tintin and Helene, as a married couple with little ones on the way, did you two notice anything unusual?"

"Well, not at first. But there were odd goings on at his home. Strange marks in the front yard, it was all very dreamlike."

"I agree with Tintin, odd things were going on at Carreidas' estate. But things get blurry after getting on the plane. I felt horribly ill for a while, and then nothing at all. I want to remember someone was there, guiding us. Whoever it was, he had nothing on my sweet Tintin." Grabbing his tie, Helene pulled him closer for a deep, passionate French kiss.

"Okay then…moving on to the grandfather to be. Haddock, you're a sailor- did you notice anything out of the ordinary?"

"I have to agree with the youngsters with everything so far. Don't you agree, Rosamund?"

"Yes I do, and a trained physicist I can say that we were definitely near a volcano, and I believe we were all hallucinating at one point. Thankfully, we weren't there for any long term damage."

"Good to know, so Calculus? What is that thing you are playing with?"

"Oh, you mean this? This may look like an elongated divot, but I believe it is some kind of screwdriver, see how my pendulum spins furiously around it? It's broken, but if fixed, it would be a miracle of science. I called the University of Sydney to run tests, and it is a cobalt cylinder around an iron and quartz crystal center. There are no buttons on it, I have to say it is extraterrestrial."

"Well, cobalt does not appear in its natural state here on Earth, so do you think it's a lightsaber core?"

"Idiot! Jedi Knights are science fiction, the creation of several creative men and your bosses at BBC. That's all I have to say on the matter."

Across the sea, a large man was sitting in a deck chair, large sunglasses perched over his huge nose. Gazing out on the horizon, he mused, _You may have the box of Popol Vuh, but we will meet again, all of you. I look forward to your deaths in San Theodoros, little voyagers._

Meanwhile on the open seas north of Cuba several centuries earlier, a highly amused Davros launched a small wave of newly minted Daleks. "EXTERMINATE,' they shouted as they aimed for the well armed ship known as the Unicorn. From the main deck, Sir Francis Haddock handed the spy glass to the well prepared woman beside him. "Well, Lady Song? What does that lollygagging excuse of an automaton have in store for us?"

The curly haired woman glanced up at the sky as a familiar blue box hovered overhead, "I think, Sir Francis that Davros has underestimated you for the last time." Haddock smiled at her, "I hope so, darlin'. I'm tired of the Doctor telling me how to pilot my ship. Hey there, Doctor Who! We've got Daleks, and ration my rum if they aren't after the TARDIS."

Poking his head out the door of the TARDIS, Ten grinned cheekily at his future wife and sea captain. Time for a little payback.


	13. Chapter 13: Botched Trial of the Decade

The Adventures of Tintin: The Crypt of Popol Vuh

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: Sorry about the lack of updates everyone, but I have had the worst bout of writer's block and classes have stated back up. Also, I am considering rebooting "The Girl and the Tesseract Machine" to be more in line with the comics universe, just as a heads up. Without further ado, here is Chapter 13! I still only own Helene, Rosamund and the babies. All other characters are the intellectual and artistic property of Gorges Remi, Steven Moffat, Russell T Davies, Peter Jackson, Steven Spielberg and Neil Gaiman. On with the story!

Suggested Soundtrack: First of Autumn/I Want Tomorrow- Enya, The Reptile Room- Lemony Snicket, Scherzo for Motorcycle and Orchestra/Imperial March- John Williams

Chapter 13: Botched Trial of the Decade

As soon as everyone had returned to Belgium, Tintin drove Helene to Doctor Rocqueford's Brussels' office just to make sure that neither she nor the twins had received any long term damage from the hijacked flight or surviving the volcano explosion. Despite being checked over by the Doctor, Tintin was worried that Helene was suffering from stress related exhaustion, and was praying against early labour. Thankfully, his fears were assuaged when the good doctor reassured them that the babies were where they should be and his wife was healthy.

As they walked back to the flat, Helene commented, "I don't know about you Tintin, but I am glad to be home. No more traveling for a while, at least until the babies arrive. Then, we can take those archaeologists up on their offer." Tintin agreed that the break in between traveling would be a nice break. But, what about the Crypt of Popol Vuh, how were they going to handle that?

"Even with it in our possession, it's still an open case for Torchwood Europe. What I still want to know is why Rastapopoulos wanted it in the first place," Tintin said quietly to her as the entered their flat. Snowy was quite happy to be home, and he curled up on his favorite chair before falling asleep. Helene chuckled, "Poor Snowy, he must be exhausted." Tintin smiled at her as they warmed up leftovers and spent the rest of the evening on the couch listening to BBC's coverage of the football match between Antwerp and Manchester United.

A few days later, Haddock and Rosamund invited them up to Marlinspike Hall to stay, at least until the babies arrived. Rosamund was sorely convinced with their constant running around all over Brussels would lead to who-knows-what. Haddock thought after all they had been through recently, a holiday was long overdue. That, and Harkness wanted to reexamine the reliquary.

It was a fine day in early September when Tintin, Helene and Snowy arrived. Tintin had bought Ianto's old motorcycle after he and Helene learned they were expecting. Sure enough, Rosamund and Haddock had returned from an early-morning walk when they saw a motorbike heading towards them. "Well, here come the youngsters. Barnacles, I'm amazed she can fit in the sidecar, far along as she is," he pointed out. Sure enough, Tintin was driving the motorbike with a very pregnant Helene sitting in the sidecar. Snowy was squished in the sidecar as it rumbled to a stop.

Pulling off his helmet, Tintin helped Helene out of the seat. She made a face at him, "Really? First at the hospital and now this! I'm pregnant, not an invalid." Rolling his eyes, Tintin replied that he already knew that, he was just helping. Rosamund scolded them, "Now you two, let's be nice." Helene smirked and apologized. As they made their way inside, Helene explained that they had brought the box with them. She said she didn't see why Harkness needed to examine it again. Tintin had to agree with her, Calculus, Ianto and Harkness had examined it several months earlier. So why the repeat?

Making their way into the dining room, Haddock took a swig of Loch Lomond ahead of spitting it out. On the table, oblivious to the arriving party were a completely nude Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones. The two men were facing each other and kissing with open mouths, hands wandering all over each other's private regions. Very awkward to say the least.

Tintin and Helene looked down in embarrassment, Rosamund felt her jaw slack in shock, and Haddock very nearly had a heart attack! Chucking his flask square at Harkness, he bellowed irately, "Ten thousand thundering typhoons, what are you oversexed Neanderthals doing on my dining room table? Wasn't your bedroom good enough for that…sort of thing?"

As soon as Harkness heard the familiar Scottish burr of his landlord, he stopped pleasuring Ianto and groaned. They had been caught in flagrente delicto! Quickly nudging Ianto, they peeled of the table and slowly put on their undergarments. Tintin finally asked, "Snakes, what were you doing on the table?" Ianto admitted that they were experimenting with something they had read in the _Kama Sutra._ Annoyed, Haddock yelled at them about impropriety and threatened to kick them out.

Just then, Dalek Sec entered into the fray with the reliquary. Rolling his eyes at Ianto and Jack's adolescent behavior, he explained to Tintin and Helene, "Well, without the hologram and tarlojuak seeds, it's an ordinary box. But, the map is more valuable so this begs the question, do we take the box with us to San Theodoros, or do we leave the box here and just take the map?"

Snowy stared at the humans and decided to answer the conundrum, "Well here's how I see it, as the only member here to remember our time aboard the TARDIS. If we return the box, it'll lead to certain doom but if we only take the map…same ending. I don't know!" He howled pitifully, and Tintin scratched his furry head.

After dinner, a group decision was made to leave the box in Belgium for a few weeks before attempting a trip overseas. Tintin was tired of adventures, he had very nearly lost his wife and unborn children. He said as much to Helene that night when they were snuggled together underneath the silken sheets. "I mean it Helene, no more adventures. I love you too much to loose you again. If going on adventures means exposing you and the twins to dangers and I can't protect you-"

He was interrupted by a soft, warm pair of lips caressing his. Looking at him, Helene let a tired sigh, and curled up in his arms while his fingers wove into her hair. "I know you were worried, so was I. We have faced death before, and under crazier circumstances. I know you're frightened, so was I. Remember when Sakarin captured us in Iceland, and he had me tied up. I was so frightened, because I didn't know what was going to happen. It didn't help that Sakarin cut grooves above my chest bone to use my blood to activate it. But look, we saved the world in the end didn't we? I know you're worried about me and the babies, but I can take care of myself. I'm not wearing my eye patch anymore."

Tintin let out a sharp breath, Helene had stopped wearing her eye patch after her exile and she had proven herself. She was right, they had each other and life was dangerous, no matter where you were. Besides, they had each other and if something did happen, they had dear friends and family to rely on. Comforted by this, he agreed that adventures were going to happen regardless. So long as they had each other, there was nothing to fear. As they drifted off, they both dreamt about the final showdown with Sakarin and the Tesseract Machine…

_The chamber was carved of granite and the ancient supercomputer sat listlessly, waiting to be reactivated. Loud, angry voices could be heard as two hired thugs dragged a tied up Tintin, Haddock and Rosamund into the grand chamber. In front of them, Sakarin grinned psychotically as he dragged Helene in a white, sleeveless nightgown, a silver necklace in his free hand. Turning his attention to his captives, he cackled, "So, you thought you could protect the little doll, did you Haddock? Watch now as I take her life and usher in a new era. I will be invincible!"_

"_Sakarin, you're insane! Stop it," Helene shouted as the two hired men bound her to an upright platform. Turning to his captive audience, the man explained, "After fifty millennia, the Master Control keys need lubrication. Hold still, child, this won't hurt." Producing a small dagger, he stalked over to Helene who spit in his face. Enraged, he took the blade a made a deep, long cut above her breastbone. Running the blade back in the opposite direction, he made an x shaped wound in her soft flesh as Tintin screamed for him to stop. "She'll bleed to death, what have you done," he yelled in distress. Taking the four pendants, Sakarin dipped them inside the open wounds…_

Helene woke up with a start, her heart raced as thunder bellowed outside the bedroom. She hated stormy nights, and for the eight weeks she had been dreaming only about her frightening near-death experience. Was she dreaming about this because she was about to become a mother herself, or was it the influence of the reliquary?

She asked Tintin about it over breakfast, and he kissed her softly. "If I had to venture a guess, it's partially because you're about to become a mother and part of you is scared. I'm scared too, I don't know the first thing about being a father, but we're going through it together." He kissed her softly and she smiled. Snowy woofed in agreement and hastily made off with Haddock's bacon.

When Haddock and Rosamund entered, Haddock was clearly in a poor mood. "Murderers, bashi-bazouks, freshwater Dalek worshippers! My Loch Lomond! It's gone stale," he ranted as he banged his flask down in the table. Splinters flew in all directions as Tintin and Helene attempted to calm him down. "Dad, what's going on? What's wrong with your whiskey?"

Seeing the concern in his daughter's eyes, Haddock calmed down enough to explain what was wrong. Apparently, Loch Lomond had changed its whiskey recipe. "What was wrong with it to begin with," he complained as the others turned on the football match between Antwerp and North Barcelona.

Rosamund was really into the game while Tintin and Helene watched in between consulting a volume by Piaget. Haddock was bemoaning the loss of his favourite whiskey. As the game broke to a commercial, there was a news break.

"I apologize to interrupt the football match, but we have a breaking news story out of San Theodoros. According to state sponsored news, Italian soprano Bianca Castafiore and her bodyguards, Thompson and Thomson have been arrested for treason and spying. According to the country's leader, General Tapioca they were caught trying to flee for Peru late last night."

Turning off the TV, Helene gasped, "What are they talking about? They aren't traitors, the whole trial was botched. Oh Tintin, we have to rescue them!" Standing up to grab her coat, Tintin pulled her aside. "Calm down, Helene. We'll help them, but we need a plan." Haddock and Rosamund agreed, this was going to get dangerous, and very quickly.


	14. Chapter 14: Calm Before the Storm

The Adventures of Tintin: The Crypt Of Popol Vuh

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: Hey there, major apologies for the lack of updating, but I am taking an observation class, along with some writer's block. Here is chapter 14 and I still only own Helene, Rosamund and the babies. All other characters are the artistic and intellectual property of Herge, Neil Gaiman, Steven Moffat, Russell T Davies, Steven Spielberg, Peter Jackson, BBC, BBC America and Twentieth Century Fox. Enjoy this chapter.

Suggested Soundtrack: Princess Leia's Theme/Solo and the Princess- John Williams, Fairy Tale- Enya

Chapter 14: Calm Before the Storm

After returning her coat to the rack, Helene settled into Tintin's warm embrace as they continued to watch the football match. By halftime, Antwerp was ahead 5-nil. It was here Nestor wheeled in some hot soup. "I thought you would want some lunch, if that's all right, Miss Helene," he asked cautiously. Helene thanked him warmly, and as they ate lunch, the game returned only to have a couple of drunk hooligans flash across the field.

"Well, that's attractive," Tintin commented sarcastically as the camera panned to Belgian officials leading the men away. Helene nodded in agreement and wondered what Harkness and Ianto would think. Rosamund replied that they would probably enjoy flashing in public, and in fact nearly got themselves killed over it.

Tintin and Helene looked over at Rosamund, curiosity peaked. Haddock, who was still muttering about his Loch Lomond, waved his hands indicating Rosamund should tell the story, so she did. "It's like this, young ones. It was late spring and all of us members of Torchwood Europa (sans Sakarin) had been invited to the World Cup playoffs in London. I was excited for you, Helene, because this would be your very first trip overseas. At the time, the laws regarding homosexual behaviour in public were being scrutinized because the Yalta Conference was going on at the same time. Of course, Jack was perfectly happy about flirting with the opposite sex, being the pansexual he is, but Ianto wouldn't have any off it. He felt he was being betrayed by the one person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Well, we had only been in London about a week when we got our tickets to see the Barcelona vs. Manchester United Match. Apparently, one of the soccer players was quite taken with Ianto, and they had a clandestine affair during our holiday. That's when things went south.

Jack had slept around with a girl who was the daughter of a referee, and he was angered by this, because he had arranged for his daughter to marry the goalkeeper of Glasgow's team. Hurt, Jack spent half the night at a pub, when he ambled back to his hotel room and walked in on Ianto and the soccer player. Well, Jack took all his anger out on the goalie and the next morning, the Spaniard walked into the locker room and shot himself.

An investigation was made, and somehow Ianto and Harkness were pinned for the suicide. Now that they had made up, they went to the exhibition match ahead of us, and flashed the Queen Mother during the anthem! A riot ensued as both idiots attempted to escape the frenzied mob. However, they were eventually caught and locked up in Reading Gaol until Haddock paid their bail. When Haddock got there, he learned there had been an outbreak and Ianto and Jack were in the medical wing, suffering from severe wounds. Worried sick, your father lectured them about their sex addictions, but welcomed them back with open arms. Paying the bail, we went back to Belgium early and haven't been back except for your wedding to Tintin."

Tintin and Helene nodded, this did sound like something Jack and Ianto would get into. Currently, Ianto and Jack were in Northern Ireland aiding locals with missing livestock and wolf-like creatures. Just then the telephone rang! Wondering who it was, Haddock left the den to answer it.

"Marlinspike Hall, Haddock speaking."

"Haddock is that you? It's wonderful to hear your voice again. Lima is lovely, but it gets very hot here this time of year."

"Calculus, you old codger! How are things in Lima? Have you heard about Castafiore and the Thom(p)sons?"

"Of course I have, it's all over the news down here. Of course, there has been very little news. Oh, there's my tea-"

With a sharp click, the line disconnected and Haddock was left to wonder what in blue blazes Cuthbert had been talking about. One thing was clear, he knew as much as they did about the situation. Given the time of year and political turmoil, Christmas was not going to be a very happy occasion.

That evening over dinner, Haddock discussed what he and Calculus had spoken about. Helene commented that no news was good news, but the fact remained their friends were in lethal danger, a certain reliquary needed to be returned, and Helene was due to give birth in a matter of weeks. This was it, the calm before the storm.


	15. Chapter 15: Eye of the Storm

The Adventures of Tintin: The Crypt of Popol Vuh

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: Hello and Happy October! I apologize with the lack of updates, but I have been really busy with schoolwork and real life. Without further ado, here is chapter 15. Again, I own nothing except for Helene, Rosamund and the babies. All other characters are the intellectual property of BBC, BBC America and Twentieth Century Fox. Enjoy! As a note, Dr. Rocqueford makes her final appearance in this chapter and is voiced by Alex Kingston. Any obvious allusions to her Doctor Who character are up to the reader. (Narnian-Queen, any guesses?) Some of the phrases will be in the Basque dialect.

Suggested Soundtrack: Departing From Coruscant/Imperial March/Hedwig's Theme- John Williams, Tempus Vernum/Cursum Perficio/Book of Days- Enya

Chapter 15: Eye of the Storm

Because of the urgency of the situation, Haddock booked the next cruise overseas. As San Theodoros was a landlocked country, the nearest port was the next capital city over of San Salvador. As they were all checking their luggage, Tintin and Helene heard a familiar voice call out to them. Standing opposite them on the jetty was their obstetrician, Julia Rocqueford. Her curly brown hair was loose today and she seemed rather out of breath.

"Thank goodness I caught you before you left. Where are you going? You are nearly at full term, Helene. Any excitement in San Theodoros with the Crypt will bring about early labour. Be careful!" Looking around nervously, she darted off into the crowds as the Port Authority began calling its passengers on board. Rosamund glanced over at the couple and asked who had been speaking to them. Tintin explained it was their doctor warning them about the trip. Helene added that it was strange she had mentioned the Crypt as they had not mentioned it.

As they got settled into their cabins, Haddock commented to them, "Well, is it possible she picked it up in the paper? I mean, there was a blurb about it in the _Daily Reporter _but then again Popol Vuh was never named." Drinking his Rob Roy thoughtfully, he mused about the woman's hurried behaviour and her hushed warning. Was it possible that she was someone else? Someone with a secret? He glanced out the windows to prove his theory correct, but the waves blocked his view. Oh well then!

Tintin nodded, "Well mysterious things have indeed been going on, but we're rising to meet them. Besides, the Thom(p)sons are like family and I daresay that Calculus would be heartbroken if we didn't rescue Bianca as well." He rubbed Helene's swollen belly subconsciously and she smiled. Life certainly was an adventure as the saying went.

That night, Helene found it hard to sleep. Certainly, the accommodations were lovely and the food was delicious, but there was a deep nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. Pulling away from Tintin's warm embrace, she threw on a silk robe and paced on the balcony. The midnight air was chilly and the open sea smelled delicious. Closing her eyes, she pretended she was on the Dawn Treader and hummed a song.

Tintin woke up when he noticed the noticeable chill in the cabin. He noticed his wife standing on the balcony, was she worried? Standing up, he padded out to the balcony. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he whispered, "Penny for your thoughts, Queen Lucy?" Giggling, Helene spun around and smiled at him. Relaxing in his arms, she giggled and they waltzed to a radio turned up way too loud in the cabin below them and off to their right.

Finally, the music was shut off and Tintin asked his wife, "Helene, are you all right? I mean, it's about to get real choppy. When I was first over there after getting booted out of the house, I nearly got hauled before a firing range for badmouthing Tapioca." He was cut off when Helene gave him a very long, and passionate kiss.

Pulling away, Helene admitted, "It's something I can't quite explain. It's like there's a veil of… oh! I don't know. It's just that something feels off." Placing herself in Tintin's embrace, she commented that she felt something was very wrong and they should have shipped the box back instead. Tintin reassured her that the feeling was normal, and he suggested that get some much needed sleep.

The next morning, the loud cries of gulls and other sea birds could be heard outside. They had arrived. The skies were hazy as the turquoise waters slammed against the weather beaten docks as the European tourists dismounted and made their way towards all known destinations.

As they got maps and information, Rosamund inquired to Haddock, "Well, now that we're here, who do we contact? With Sec and the boys back overseas, do we call Calculus? I'm beginning to wonder if Alvarez is going to show up at any minute." While the humans were standing around, Snowy began to wander off. It had been several years he had been in the area, and he was quite enjoying the smells. Why couldn't the open air markets back home smell nearly as good as the one here did? Just then, he felt someone pick him up!

"Help, help! I'm being repressed," he howled as his captor walked over towards the group. Snowy was about ready to bite his abductor, when the man called out, "My stars, you all came- and rather quickly I might add! Hello, it's me Calculus!"

Looking up in surprise, everyone smiled and greeted their friend and sighed in relief when they saw Snowy. The terrier was happy from his perch but was back on the ground a few seconds later as Cuthbert got everybody up to speed. According to the local papers, Castafiore was giving a concert in a cabaret and just happened to be singing local songs that Tapioca had found offensive. As a result, he sent his goons in and had Castafiore arrested along with her bodyguards, and were currently awaiting trial. As for Alverez, he and his rebels were somewhere in the jungles. What was worse, Rastapopoulos was seen in the company of General Tapioca.

Settling into the backseat of a purchased Jeep, Helene groaned in dismay at the news, "Mon dieu, he's here too? Bloody hell, as if our mission wasn't complicated enough." Tintin nodded and commented that Rastapopoulos deserved nothing more than to be fed to Weeping Angels in a bottomless pit. Haddock and Rosamund agreed and they drove off into the jungles of South America.

According to the maps, there were several well used dirt roads that crisscrossed the border with San Theodoros, so getting there would be the easy part. Finding their friends, staging a coup d'état and returning the reliquary would be another undertaking altogether. Snowy barked as they sped along, hopefully they would reach their destination soon.

They drove down the dirt road for what seemed like forever when they saw some banners hanging from vines reading, "VIVA ALVEREZ!" and "ARRAIN HILTZEN!" From the looks of things, they were getting close to a rebel encampment. With the jungle getting thicker and the Aztec ruins becoming numerous, it would be impossible to say which camp Alverez was holed up in.

As haddock rounded another corner, they were greeted with the site of a well-maintained military fort that seemed to be taken from a photograph form the siege of Iwo Jima. Indeed, the national flag was fluttering in the weak breeze, and there were no more than three of four armed guards patrolling the front gate. The head officer, an officious man with a military manner and beer belly waddled over to the Jeep and loudly demanded, "Who are you all, and what brings you here?"

Angered by this to no end, Haddock loudly retorted, "Ten thousand thundering typhoons, we're here to return an Incan reliquary and rescue Castafiore. Also, my daughter is due any day know." At the mention of the pregnancy, the soldiers quickly waved them in and alerted Alverez to the news about the visitors.

Helping Helene out of the backseat, Tintin told her, "Here we are, sweetheart. We're in San Theodoros." She nodded and kept close to him, wary of the surroundings. Rosamund nudged Haddock, "It's a military outfit all right. I wonder whose arming them, the Americans maybe? It wouldn't surprise me as they are too eager to suppress Communism in any form, real or imaginary." Haddock nodded as Calculus and Snowy joined them, taking in the flurry of activity.

Just then, the soldier who had let them in returned to the group and barked an order, "Your papers seem to be in order. Follow me as Alverez would like to speak to you." Several troops raised their guns as Tintin and Helene hesitated and they walked quickly to catch up with the others who were at the threshold.

Taking a deep breath, they slowly opened the door to the quarters used by Alverez, unsure of what would happen next. Glancing up from his intelligence reports, his eyes lit up when he saw Tintin and Helene. Last time he had been in Europe, it had been during Tintin and Helene's first anniversary, and they had aided him in investigating a hit taken out on his life. Standing up, he smiled broadly and clapped the youngsters on their backs!

"Senor and Senora Tintin, how wonderful to see you both again! Oh, you are pregnant, that is wonderful news! You must be Captain Haddock, Professor Calculus and Rosamund. Hola, Snowy!" Offering them a place to sit down, he began to tell them about his efforts to overthrow the traitorous Tapioca, he suddenly fell silent and looked rather pale as a shrill, sharp voice interrupted the friendly conversation.

Standing in the doorway that led to the private quarters was a large woman wearing the clothing of an American teenage girl circa 1953 with cat glasses and braided russet hair. Her jade eyes cast venomously at them, in particular at Tintin and Helene. Who was this scary woman?

"Who are you and what are you doing here? How dare you even think of coming here without explicit written consent from my husband? Husband, who are these interlopers, and how do you know that they are not spies. Answer," she shrieked.

Affronted to no end, Rosamund sprang to her feet and spat back, "Hold your tongue, insidious wench. We are not spies, we are here to rescue dear friends if you must know." Haddock dragged her back, worried that the fight would escalate. Wringing his hands in angst and shame, Alverez managed to explained, "Peggy sweetheart, dearest wife- these are friends of mine from several years ago. Let me introduce you." He led her to them, where she promptly insulted them.

"This is the young reporter, Tintin and his wife Helene. As you see, they're expecting…"

"So, you're the boy wonder who overthrew Fishface and this is your child bride. Was it consensual, then?"

Tintin and Helene grew hot, Helene was certainly not a child bride, and she had reached the age of consent under Belgian law when they had sex on the train on the way back from the rocket launch. How was she able to say these things?

Peggy made comments about the absurdity of theoretical physics and accused Rosamund and Haddock of being cocaine addicts, which they clearly were not. She called Snowy a disease-ridden demon and called Calculus a namby-pamby zealot. Thankfully, Calculus thought she had called him a well-dressed gentleman.

As the hour was late, everyone was shown to their quarters and soon the only people awake were the night shift troopers, Peggy slinked out the back gate, hopped on a motorbike covered by a tarp and drove towards the capital city. Once there, she rang up a hotel.

"Hello?"

"Apollo, it's me, Peggy. The Belgians are here in camp! They have the box with them. Shall I call for Tapioca's SWAT team?"

"Not yet, my sweet. Let them rest, I want to savour their deaths. Leave the rest to me."

Nodding, she hung up the pave phone and headed back to camp before anyone noticed she was gone. She smiled, they were heading into the eye of the storm, and she would be the last one standing.


	16. Chapter 16: Frying Pan to the Fire

The Adventures of Tintin: The Crypt of Popol Vuh

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: Here we go into the thick of things. This chapter in part by certain scenes from _Attack of the Clones, The Empire Strikes Back, _and _Raiders of the Lost Ark._ This chapter was inspired by the original Tintin comics, _The Seven Crystal Balls _and _The Land of the Black Sun_. Be warned, this chapter is emotionally angsty and a possible tearjerker. As usual, I only own Helene, Rosamund and the babies. All other characters are the property of Herge, Steven Spielberg, Peter Jackson, Steven Moffat, Russell T Davies, Neil Gaiman, BBC, BBC America, and Twentieth Century Fox.

Suggested Soundtrack: Carbon Freeze-Vader's Trap-Departure of Boba Fett, Imperial March, Love Pledge and the Arena- John Williams

Chapter 15: From the Frying Pan into the Fire

When Peggy had gotten back from her midnight rendezvous with her lover, she had taken careful note of the box that he wanted returned. She had no idea what his obsession with the macabre relic was, but supposedly it was worth a great deal of money. On top of that, she could buy herself a mansion and yell at her worthless husband all she wanted. However, with Tapioca still in power and Rastapopoulos in his inner circle, it would be a matter of time before she could betray her husband's friends. As she drifted off to sleep, her devious mind began to calculate numerous ways to extract a kidnapping.

At the same time, Helene stirred slightly. Sitting up, her amber eyes darted around the dark cabin. She thought she had heard something, but all she could hear was the cacophony of insects outside. Shrugging it off, Helene sat back down on the bed but found she couldn't sleep. Kissing her sleeping husband, she threw a light robe over her nightgown, lit a candle and walked outside.

Not surprisingly, it was sticky and humid as she walked around the gigantic compound. Walking around, she realized that she had dreamt about doing this after getting the reliquary at the auction. Shivering, she was about to turn around when she heard a snap closest to the chain link fence. Spinning around, she whispered loudly, "Who's there? What do you want?"

From the thick underbrush, a deep voice replied in a hushed tone, "The Crypt of Popol Vuh, you brought it with you?"

"Well yes, we want to return it because it gave me and my husband horrendous nightmares. But, who are you?"

"Nightmares, you say? That means you are carrying twins within you. Come closer."

Helene was hesitant to follow the voice's directions, but so far nothing had happened so she obeyed. She pressed her form against the fence. She heard a low rumble and the voice chuckled.

"You are very close to giving birth. Popol Vuh was bested by twins, you have done great honor by bringing this back, all of you." Helene closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief when she felt something nuzzle against her swollen belly. Opening them again, there was nothing there. Confused to no end, she blew out the candle and went back to sleep.

When she and Tintin did finally wake up the following morning, Tintin pulled her aside, "You were gone for a while last night. Are the babies all right?" He eyed her questioningly and Helene explained that she had wanted some fresh air so she had gone out for a walk. As it was just the two of them, she told him about her odd encounter.

"Great snakes! This just keeps getting stranger and stranger," Tintin exclaimed as they joined Calculus, Haddock and Rosamund at the breakfast table. Snowy plodded along behind them, gnawing on a leftover bone from dinner last night. Shortly before breakfast was served, Peggy and Alverez entered. They also look well-rested and Peggy seemed eager to chat to her husband's guests.

Passing the tea tray around, she blithely commented to Tintin and Helene, "My husband told me that you are returning something that rightfully belongs to the people of San Theodoros. Is that correct? If that is indeed the case, then it needs to be taken into the capital city and catalogued by a team of research experts. Perhaps you both would like to come with me? Your canine is welcome to tag along as well."

The young couple exchanged a glance; Peggy's demeanor seemed to have changed completely overnight. The way she was smiling was somehow fake and her eyes had a glassy sheen to them. There was a slightly sinister air about her, and if not that then something not quite right. Snowy looked up his human companions, were they going to go into town or not? It was obvious Peggy was waiting for an answer, but what was it that she was planning?

Misinterpreting the tension completely, Calculus cut in, "That would be a fine thing for you to do, Madame Alverez. A tour of the capital city that Helene has not seen before would be a wonderful opportunity. Tintin, Helene; you should take our hostess up on her offer." He gave them a reproachful glance as he cleaned his glasses, they were stuck.

Squeezing Helene's hand, Tintin told their hostess, "Helene and I would be honoured if you showed up around the capital city." Helene nodded in agreement, sightseeing would be fun. Also, it would keep her mind off her strange encounter earlier that previous night.

With that settled, Peggy informed her traveling companions that they would be leaving in the next five minutes.

Making their way back towards their cabin, Helene hoisted the stone box into an open duffel bag that had been left for it. She smiled softly; this was going to be exciting. The weather was gorgeous for that time of year. As she placed it in the boot, Tintin swept her up into his arms and kissed her soundly. Laughing, they collapsed onto the grass and shared a tender look. Peggy took this all as she walked out. She was disgusted with the way they were acting. How could they stand all that love stuff anyway?

She smiled to herself as she called to them, "Well, come on!" Agreeing, Tintin helped Helene into the Jeep. Speeding along the road, Peggy commented about the Inca ruins, local bodegas, shops and other points of interest. When they made their way into the actual center of the metropolis, Helene whistled. Indeed, there were posters glorifying Tapioca all over the place, locals were going about their business with a false pride. Squinting, Helene thought that they looked worn out and underfed. Were the locals starving for the advancement of the aristocracy? Tintin gave her a knowing look, and she sighed sadly.

Abruptly, the Jeep halted to a stop as Peggy stalled the car. Snowy barked in surprise, were they at the museum already? Tintin gazed up at the building, it was a political office. Silent alarm bells had already started going off for all three Belgians, just what was going on? Peggy noticed this and shouted, "Well, what did you expect? The legacy of San Theodoros is of the utmost importance."

Nodding, Tintin and Helene carefully treaded up the concrete stairs, with Snowy at their heels. As Tintin and Helene admired the Art Deco detailing, Snowy looked around and was very surprised to see a familiar shape look at the coming guests with fear and dread. It was the Thom(p)sons and they were shouting, "Tintin, Helene- go back! It's a trap! Dear God, please turn back!" However, the windows were soundproofed and a hired thug yanked them away from the window.

Howling, Snowy was able to get Tintin's attention. "What's wrong Snowy? Calm down, it's going to be all right," Tintin comforted the canine. However, the fox terrier was having none of it and positioned himself behind Helene. Making their way into an interior corridor, Tintin and Helene were surprised by the lack of sound when Peggy's chattering caught up with them, "… and there we go, history wise. I am happy to say that I have made a deal that will be beneficial to everyone."

The door opened wide, and sitting at the head of the table was none other than Rastapopoulos, with Tapioca standing directly behind him. Gasping in disgust, Helene relieved Tintin of his revolver and shot right at the Greek smuggler, only to have the bullets deflected! Three thugs bound the couple, and the Greek smirked, "Care to join us, little voyagers?" From the far side of the room, Thompson and Thomson were shown in and gave the young couple a sad look. They looked well, except that they had bags under their eyes and moved slowly as though they had been injured.

As they ate, Helene began to inquire about why they were imprisoned, they had done nothing wrong. Every time she spoke, Tapioca would give her a death look. As it was, Tintin was prevented to even speak to her. Once the meal was finished, Tapioca shouted an order and Helene was roughly dragged away by two muscular guards. Helene squirmed and stalled, "You can't do this to me, I'm pregnant." The head guard smacked her savagely, and Tintin yelled for them to stop. His pleas fell on deaf ears as he was thrown into a dank cell that had been built in the 1700's.

When all three men were locked in, Tintin banged on the door, "Helene, hang on! I will find you!" Eventually giving up, he sat down on a bench and wept bitterly. Thompson and Thomson offered him their handkerchiefs and comforted him. "She'll be all right, Tintin. Helene can handle herself; she and the babies will be come back safe and sound. You'll see." Tintin nodded and thanked them. Snowy plopped down under the wooden bench and hoped Helene and the human puppies would be safe.

Meanwhile, Helene was handcuffed to a medical examination table as Peggy prepared several cigarettes and bottles of citric acid. Eyeing them in terror, Helene began to protest but a sharp snap rendered her motionless. The next thing Helene said was a series of pained yells and cries of horror.

Hours passed and Tintin and the Thom(p)sons spent the majority of that time sleeping and exchanging stories. According to the Scotland Yard detectives, Bianca Castafiore had been singing favorite opera pieces at a high-end bar and lounge outside city limits when a squadron of Tapioca's troopers raided the cantina, citing illegal betting and subversive behavior. This had not sit well at all with the Italian diva. Angry about being interrupted, she began hurling empty wine glasses at them, hoping they would leave. When that failed, the officers insisted that they leave as soon as possible, but the diva refused to leave until she was finished. Launching into her favorite aria, they were ganged up on and hauled off. According to them, Castafiore was imprisoned on the other side of the complex and had not seen her since yesterday at supper.

Tintin explained about seeing the arrest during the football match, and they had made their way to rescue them. "Of course, this is some rescue mission," the journalist commented sourly. Snowy had to agree with all of them. Just then, there was a flurry of excited voices outside the door. They were speaking about the pregnant woman, it was Helene.

Excited and relieved, Tintin was going to embrace her when the guards flung her limp body onto the floor. Thankfully, the Thom(p)sons caught her and they lay her down on a bench. Her arms and face were covered with healing burns and cuts. Her stomach popped at contact, but her breathing was somewhat shallow. Worried that she had gone into shock, Tintin found a wet cloth on the window and wiped her brow.

Slowly opening her eyes, Helene groaned and inquired, "Tintin? Thom(p)sons? Are you all right?" Wiping her brow and kissing her, Tintin assured her that they were all right, but more importantly, was she all right? Helene recounted how she was tortured for hours on end, great care being given to her unborn children. She added that she hadn't even been asked any questions. Snowy cocked his head, what exactly was going on here? It was now obvious that Peggy and Rastapopoulos were having an affair and they were deeply allied with the tyrant Tapioca and his cronies. Now that they had the Popol Vuh reliquary, what would they do with it? Would they plunder the archaeological treasures, sell them to the highest bidder, or destroy them as though they never existed? All of the ideas were horrible, and not to pleasant to think about.

By now, Helene's breathing had evened out and Tintin had bandaged her wounds with a first-aid kit kept above the windowsill. Slowly sitting up, Helene mused, "It'll be a miracle if I don't give birth while we're here, much less on the road. Well, Tintin here is our adventure." Rubbing her back, Tintin held on to her and was inclined to agree.

The pleasant times ended much too soon as three elite soldiers handcuffed them all again and marched them towards the courthouse. They were going to be put on trial. As they made the trek across the weed-strewn courtyard, Tintin and Helene couldn't help but notice that this whole area had been a beautiful center for peace and justice. Tragically, it was now a place of state-endorsed terror and bloodshed. Would the day ever come when the people of San Theodoros could live in a country without having to fear their government?

A rough voice ordered tem inside the plain brick courtroom. Castafiore was already their, her eyes red and blotchy. Her heart sank when she saw Helene's injuries, what had they done to her? Tapioca was acting as judge, and he announced in a cold, gravelly voice, "Court is now in session, case of San Theodoros v. Tintin and Helene. I find you both guilty of treason, tomb robbing, and subversive behavior."

"That's not true, you tyrant! We've done nothing wrong! You are the one who should be on trial, you bastard," Helene cried out as she lunged for the podium. A soldier wielding a cattle prod poked her lower spine and she jumped about three feet of the floor before falling silent.

"Silence, you insolent wench! Your denials are proof of your guilt. You are all hereby sentenced to death by firing squad at high noon tomorrow. Dismissed." With that said he left the courtroom in a flourish and the guards hastily bound their arms and marched them across town towards the military prison where prisoners were kept before being executed.

That night, nobody slept a wink. Tintin and Helene were wracked with guilt about not saying good bye to Rosamund and Haddock, and also not living to see the birth of their beloved children. Thompson and Thomson were angry about not being able to go home to Belgium and catching the football matches they liked to see in Antwerp. Castafiore was bemoaning the end of her illustrious career as a soprano, only to die as a martyr in a South American backwater. Oh, how cruel life was.

The next morning, everyone had a last meal and were paraded out into a packed courtyard full of Tapioca's loyalists. The Thom(p)sons and Castafiore were dragged out first, unceremoniously and were pistol whipped just to have them been quiet. Tintin and Helene, who were handcuffed were standing next to one another, were preparing to say their final good byes to each other.

Helene looked up at him, barely able to hold back her tears, "So this is really it, we're dying to thunderous applause. I've been away thirteen years and we're staring down danger together. I love you."

"I have always loved you, and I am proud to be by your side, sweet Helene." He leaned down to kiss her, and the kiss deepened as two soldiers pushed the couple out into the courtyard. From the open seating, cat calls and whistles could be heard. From the centermost box, Tapioca, Peggy and Rastapopoulos watched in malicious glee as the couple was tied to poles and the firing squad took their stances. Now, if more than ever, all of them had gone from the frying pan into the fire.


	17. Chapter 17: Popol Vuh Revealed

The Adventures of Tintin: The Crypt of Popol Vuh

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: I haven't been hiding under a rock, I swear! School has taken over and now that classes have started again I am finding time to update more frequently. That said, I WILL be taking down the "The Girl and The Tesseract Machine" and revamping it into a better and more streamlined story sometime this week. That said, I only own Helene, Rosamund and the twins. All other characters belong to Herge, Peter Jackson, Neil Gaiman, Steven Moffat, Russell T Davies, Steven Spielberg, Twentieth Century Fox, BBC and BBC America.

Suggested Soundtrack: Imperial March, Scherzo for Motorcycle and Orchestra, Solo and the Princess- John Williams; 2005 Doctor Who Theme; Cursum Perficio, Tempus Vernum- Enya; Overture & Ice Dance- Danny Elfman

Chapter 17: Popol Vuh Revealed

As Tintin and Helene were herded towards the blood spattered pikes, deafening blasts from machine guns punctured the walls surrounding the prison complex. Agog that he was being raided yet again, Tapioca barked orders to his soldiers while Rastapopoulos and Peggy tried to escape into the frenzied crowd. Indeed, the whole court yard swallowed itself like an oversold mosh pit at Woodstock. Frenzied denizens shouted and tore at each other as they trampled towards the poorly designated exits. Taking advantage of the insanity, Tintin and Helene freed themselves with help from Snowy before turning the Castafiore and the Thom(p)sons.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much, Helene," Castafiore wailed as she embraced the pregnant girl as she mowed down Tapioca's foot soldiers. She managed to get in a quick reply when the wall behind the firing range toppled over! Leading the rescue party was Haddock and Alverez but in front of them was something even more bizarre. It was a conical steel dustbin covered in nodules with a plunger for an arm and a glowing eye. A static voice warbled angrily, "Tapioca is in the vicinity, he is an enemy of the Daleks. He must be exterminated, EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" That said, the Dalek began shooting left and right.

Tintin waved to Helene, "Helene, over hear! Are you all here? Good, let's get going! See you on the outside." Splitting up, the Thom(p)sons escorted their hyperventilating hostess to the safety of the rescue party. Meanwhile, Tintin, Helene and Snowy had to cut across the increasingly bloody courtyard to reach Haddock, Rosamund and Alverez. It wasn't easy, with people crushing each other and shooting any firearm within reach. A stray bullet grazed Tintin's cheek, but he carried Helene out the back gate just in time for Rosamund to detonate a grenade on the other end of the property.

Making their way to an empty jeep, Helene bandaged Tintin's wound. "Snakes, it's just a scratch," he complained sourly as Snowy barked at the goings on. Helene smirked and said to stop acting like a six year old. It was here Haddock and Rosamund caught up with them.

Already out of breath, Haddock knelt down onto the grass and commented, "Blistering barnacles that had to be the most stressful rescue mission I've ever undertaken. I'm just glad to see that everyone's all right." He downed some Rob Roy before embracing everyone and filled them in on the rescue mission. When Peggy had not returned, Alverez sent some scouts into the city and he was informed of not only her affair with Rastapopoulos but the trumped up charges. The Dalek was a final beyond-the-grave favor from Dalek Caan.

Rosamund grinned, "At least we are all together again, so I guess we're off to return the Crypt of Popol Vuh?" Everyone agreed and Rosamund hit the road, having memorized the map some months prior. The trip would be long and hard, so she ordered Tintin, Helene and Snowy into the boot, while she and Haddock took turns driving. Calculus was just going to have to wait. Peeling down the now empty road, Rosamund broke the land-speed record when who she appear in front of them but Rastapopoulos and Peggy! The Crypt was on Peggy's lap and she yelled when she spotted them. Pulling out a long range sniper rifle from the floor, she stood up in the passenger seats and open fire.

"Bollux," Helene hissed as Haddock grabbed a couple of hand pistols and returned fire. Swerving in and out of lanes to avoid injury, Rosamund flew the truck over several muddy and corpse filled ditches and the resulting landing woke up Tintin and Helene. Tintin sat up quickly to get his bearing straight, but the whizzing bullets overhead made him take cover behind the seats. This was not good. Haddock noticed his now conscious son-in-law and handed him the guns, obviously for him and Helene. Thanking him, Tintin updated his now wide-awake wife.

Despite being nearly nine months pregnant, Helene leaned out the right side of the boot and returned fire. The shell casing flew helter-skelter as the jeeps veered off pavement and onto dirt, over vines and desolate former battle fields. Eventually, Rosamund jammed the back end of Rastapopoulos' truck and Peggy sprang from the seat, laughing.

Raising the long rifle, Peggy did not notice that the foliage was getting thicker and the space between branches was getting smaller and more erratic. Frantic to escape, Apollo floored it as they were just getting ready to pass under a split log at head level. Before Peggy could even react, the seats she was standing on jumped over a small knoll; launching her in between the branches. Screaming in distress, she squirmed and wriggled trying to free herself from the branches grip. An untimely kick from her feet flipped the gun 180 degrees and the sharp dagger attachment impaled itself in between her eyes.

Rosamund circumvented the tragic scene only to ram into Rastapopoulos' truck for the final time. Only now did both engines sputter and the conjoined vehicles slowly careened towards a steep incline before sliding all the way down and crashing. Tintin and Helene braced themselves while Haddock grabbed hold of Rosamund and Snowy. When the trucks did not explode, Apollo grabbed the box and darted down a dirt path. He cackled, "Try and catch me, little voyagers." Of course, he lost his balance and tripped over a rat snake shedding its skin. Taking the risk, Helene dashed for the crypt and made of with it just as Apollo was starting to stand up. Laughing excitedly, she taunted the tomb raider as she and the rest of the gang set of on foot. Apollo muttered something under his breath, and stepped back towards the path but tripped over some ivy and slide down a muddy embankment.

As the day wore on, the heat and humidity became unbearable and rests became longer and more frequent. Tintin was really getting worried, would all the stress cause early labor? The date was 27 December and so far Helene had not shown any signs of going into labor. However, with all the crazy events that had transpired over the last 72 hours anything was possible. After taking a long swig from a canteen, Helene asked, "Father, Tintin, Mother? How much further until we reach our destination? Where is our destination?" There a tinge of whining to her voice, but Snowy commented it made sense.

Rosamund replied that the final destination was in the remains of the Incan city of Xotec Pachitu, an abandoned ghost town by the time the Spanish had arrived. Tintin commented that this would be a good place to stash your valuables from invaders. The dirt path became more narrow and overgrown as they neared the city. By now, the insects were dispersing and the sun's rays grew weak and dim as dusk washed the jungle in subdued shades of magenta and indigo. Turning a sharp corner, the expedition had them gaze up in awe, they had finally arrived.

Haddock felt his jaw drop in awe, "Billions of blue blistering barnacles, we finally made it. Now, we can finally return the Crypt of Popol Vuh." Crying in relief, he dried his eyes and grinned at the rest of his family. After this, it would be smooth sailing back to Europe just in time to ring in 1965 and witness the birth of his and Rosamund's grandchildren.

Making their way towards what was thought to be the main temple complex, the Haddock clan was surrounded by armored guards and stern faced locals. One of them, an older man in his late 60's wearing robes woven from cloth and a jaguar pelt approached them and intoned to Helene, "Girl from Stars and Sun, you carry twins within you. Popol Vuh has blessed you. Do you wish to return the Crypt your devil ancestors looted from us?"

Helene gazed at the man, her amber eyes burning with an inner fire rarely by strangers, "Yes, we all wish to return the Crypt of Popol Vuh. As you can see, the tarlojuak seeds have been washed away. We do not want any treasure; we just want to go home." The man nodded and blessed them before ordering the soldiers to let them enter, "These intruders are worthy to enter. Be aware, someone else will enter our Holy Site. His destiny has also led him here." It was obvious he was referring to Rastapopoulos and before showing them the way, he advised them not to use any weapons. Thanking him profusely, they walked inside the dank stone tunnels, determined to see their arduous quest through to the very end.

As they slowly made their way down towards the innermost chamber, Rastapopoulos had found his way to the village and forced he way into the temple, but not before shooting a good number of warriors and pint blank range and peeing on a statue of Popol Vuh. Disregarding the priest's words, he broke down the doors used only by priests to beat everyone. He cackled in delight and was standing in the middle of the chamber when Tintin, Helene and the others arrived.

Tintin felt his jaw go slack, "Great snakes, how on Earth did you get down here? Don't think we'll let you leave here with the reliquary." His protective grip around Helene tightened as she placed it in the center of the granite alter. Pointing his gun at Snowy, he chuckled evilly and kicked the box over while monologuing about how hokey weapons and ancient religions were no match for modern science. It was here Snowy noticed something start to move on the floor. Yelping, he darted behind Tintin and Helene. They noticed it as well and Haddock gestured towards a wall.

Behind Apollo's chortling, corpulent frame slithered untold numbers of snakes until they made a narrow pile of human height. The hissing grew louder until it became a warrior's shout. Rastapopoulos stopped laughing and grew still, what was going on? The serpents parted like the Red Sea and unveiled an Inca warrior, tattooed skin with the skin above his rib cage cut open revealing all his eternal organs. It was Popol Vuh!

Tintin, Helene, Snowy, Haddock and Rosamund were frightened and at the same time amazed by his presence. In turn, the deity nodded to them in a friendly matter before turning to the Greek. His scarlet eyes narrowed as more snakes reappeared and created a living fist around him. Popol Vuh spoke, "Who are you, Grecian that you would kill my flock and sack my Holy of Holies? You, who claim to be a pious man, yet you act like Lucifer Incarnate."

Rastapopoulos, instead of being frightened to death, was fit to be tied. Not at all convinced that he was dealing with an otherworldly deity but rather a costumed local, he replied haughtily, "So you say, Lord of Snakes. What I do is my own business and you have no flock. You sir are a fraud." He leaned his head back and spit on Popol Vuh. Tintin and company cowered, whatever happened next was not going to end well.

Turning to the others, Popol Vuh intoned, "You who are righteous in My sight, cower not. To be in My presence means to witness how it is I rule my followers. I give you my word you shall not come to any harm. " Haddock and everyone else obeyed the command as Popol Vuh returned his attention to Rastapolpoulos.

The snakes lifted the Greek until he was laying upright as though in bed. Popol Vuh shook his hands, revealing dagger like nails. Pouncing on Apollo, Vuh ripped the Grecian's rib cage asunder before gorging on the man's innards. Rastapopoulos screamed in agony as more and more snakes tore away at his flesh. When there was nothing left but his neck and head (which were somehow still in tact) atop a skeleton, Rastapopoulos found himself starring into the eyes of Popol Vuh. The longer he stared, the more his skin burned and his eyes burst like candle flames. Suddenly, his face melted like a spent candle and only an obsidian ghost remained. Before the ghost could say anything, Popol Vuh produced a round mirror covered in smoke. Thousands of clawed hands grabbed him before disappearing.

Nobody could breathe after witnessing what had happened, not to mention what to say or react. Helene was the first to seemingly recover and inquired, "So now Rastapopoulos is gone and what is going to happen to us?"

Popol Vuh nodded slowly, "You will all return to the surface now. There is no need for you to remain here in my domain, the reliquary has been restored. That is why you traveled here for, is it not?" Tintin and Helene replied that it was, and Haddock was adamant that it was time to return to Belgium.

Accepting their answer, Popol Vuh chanted an ancient prayer and a blinding light surrounded them. The stone floor vaporized and before anyone could react, they were back inside the village. It had rained since they were inside and waiting for them was none other than Cuthbert Calculus. He smiled broadly when he saw them, "Tintin, Helene, Snowy, Haddock and Rosamund! How wonderful to see you all again! When you did not return, I got so worried and when I consulted my pendulum it led me here."

Tintin, Helene and Haddock took turns explaining their journey while Rosamund took Snowy for a walk. Afterwards, Calculus nodded in agreement, "It's a good thing you came back when you did. It's New Year's Eve and we all have a plane to catch back to Belgium."

Never in a long time had the prospect of going home sounded so wonderful than it had at that moment. Saying good bye to the locals, Calculus drove them to the nearest municipal airport where they boarded the next plane to Rotterdam. As the plane took off, Haddock and Rosamund were thrilled about getting back home, while Tintin and Helene looked forward to the birth of their twins. Snowy, however, was anxious. Something seemed off, and to him they weren't out of danger quite yet. Unbeknownst to the humans, they didn't know how right the fox terrier would be about that.


End file.
